Lie For Love
by Park Min Chan
Summary: Sungmin mengatakan akan pergi dan berhenti menjadi bodyguard Kyuhyun! Lalu apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Kyuhyun? KYUHYUN SUNGMIN KYUMIN COUPLE SUPER JUNIOR FANFICTION YAOI Chapter 4 is update!
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle:****Lie For Love (Chapter 1)**

**Author:**Park Min Chan

**Genre:**Family, Hurt, Romance, Comedy

**Rating:**T

**Pairing****:**

**KYUMIN SUPER JUNIOR****  
**Cho Kyuhyun (Kyuhyun)  
Lee Sungmin (Sungmin)

**Cast :**

Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, Lee Donghae, Kim Jong Woon, Choi Siwon, Han Geng, Kim Heechul, Shin Dong Hee

**Disclaimer: **

FF ini murni milik author Park Min Chan, kalau sama berarti ada unsur ketidaksengajaan. Saya berani bersumpah bahwa FF di bawah ini sepenuhnya milik saya yang entah kenapa berani mengambil tema tentang bodyguard. Semua cast di sini milik Tuhan, orangtuanya, dan SM. Kyuhyun milik Sungmin, Sungmin milik Kyuhyun. KYUMIN milik author Park Min Chan dan author Park Min Chan milik KYUMIN XD

**WARNING! **

**BOYSXBOYS, OOC,**** ABAL, TYPOS**

**DON'T LIKE****,**** DON'T READ and**** DON'T BASH! Yang suka sama ff ini, please DON'T BE A SILENT READER~ So, REVIEW wajib ^^  
Kansamhamnida :)**

**6 Februari 2014**

"Hah―"

"Donghae-_ah_! Kau cepat bawa masuk Tuan Muda ke dalam mobil!" perintah pemuda yang tinggi badannya hampir sama dengan pemuda yang dipanggil Donghae tadi. Sementara pemuda yang bernama Donghae itu segera menarik si 'Tuan Muda' itu ke dalam mobil dan menguncinya dari luar.

"_Hana_―"

"_Dul_―"

"―_Set_"

**BUG! DUAGH!**

"Hah―"

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu?!" ucap Donghae kepada salah satu pemuda berbadan kekar yang membuat ulah barusan.

"..."

"Cepat katakan atau kupatahkan lehermu!" teriak Donghae mengancam.

"M-Maaf. T-Tuan Ch-Choi―"

"Choi?"

"Choi Siwon maksudmu?" tanya pemuda yang memerintah Donghae di awal tadi.

"..."

"_YA_!"

"_N-Nde_―"

"Oh, terima kasih Tuan Tambun. Kau boleh pergi sekarang, tapi kalau sampai kau berulah lagi, habis kau di tanganku!" teriak Donghae sehingga pemuda berbadan lebih besar darinya tadi lari terbirit-birit menjauh dari sana.

"Choi Siwon. Sudah kuduga,"

"Sungmin-_hyung_! Memangnya kau kenal siapa Choi Siwon itu?" tanya Donghae.

"Ya, sangat mengenalnya." jawab pemuda yang bernama Sungmin itu.

"Lebih baik sekarang kita pergi dari sini." ajak Donghae dan mereka memasuki mobil yang sama dengan yang dimasuki si 'Tuan Muda' tadi.

**BLAM**

"Tuan Muda, _gwenchana_?" tanya Donghae setelah mereka masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Um. Seperti yang kau lihat. Apa tadi? Tuan Muda? Sejak kapan kau memanggilku seperti itu, _Hyung_? Aku sudah bilang jangan menyebutku seperti itu kalau kita sedang berdua." protes si 'Tuan Muda'.

"Tapi kita tidak sedang berdua,"

"Ok, baiklah. Kalau kita tidak sedang di hadapan _Eomma_ dan _Appa_ kau harus tetap memanggilku seperti biasa." jelas si 'Tuan Muda'.

"Baiklah, Cho Kyuhyun." Donghae mengalah.

Sementara Donghae dan Kyuhyun― Tuan Muda berbincang, Sungmin tetap diam mengendarai mobil dan fokus pada jalanan yang lumayan lengang.

Cho Kyuhyun. Anak dari CEO Cho Group perusahaan 3 terbesar di Korea Selatan, Cho Hankyung. Tumbuh besar menjadi seorang namja yang tidak biasa. Di umurnya yang baru menginjak umur 21 tahun, pemuda ini harus dikawal oleh kedua bodyguard dan tidak terlalu sering bisa menghirup udara luar karena cukup membahayakan dirinya sendiri seperti tadi. Menurut Kyuhyun, ayahnya-lah yang bersalah karena terlibat persaingan yang sangat berat antara dua perusahaan yang lain. Sementara menurut Cho Hankyung― ayah Kyuhyun, semua ini bukan salah dirinya melainkan untuk membela semua yang telah dijalankannya dengan susah payah.

"Hah~~~" terlihat Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang ketika mobilnya berhenti karena lampu merah.

"Ada apa, Kyuhyun?" tanya Donghae yang kebetulan duduk di sampingnya.

"Tidak. Hanya merasa lelah. Ini semua terlalu mengikatku. Aku bosan, aku hanya ingin seperti yang lain. Aku masih muda, seharusnya aku juga bisa seperti mereka." Kyuhyun menunjuk pemuda-pemuda yang sedang duduk di sebuah cafe dengan dagunya dan refleks Sungmin dan Donghae melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk Kyuhyun.

"Sabarlah, kau pikir aku juga mau menjadi bodyguardmu? Tidak. Seharusnya di usia yang segini aku harus segera mencari kekasih untuk dinikahi." jawab Donghae.

"Um. Kau benar. Kau kan sudah tua, _Hyung_." ucap Kyuhyun.

"_YA_!"

**DUGH!**

"BHUAHAHA~" Kyuhyun tertawa keras melihat Donghae sekarang tengah meringis mengusap pelan kepalanya yang terkena atap mobil ketika ingin memberi pelajaran kepada Kyuhyun sementara Sungmin tersenyum tipis melihat kedua bocah itu melalui kaca spion.

Donghae dan Sungmin. Lee Donghae dan Lee Sungmin. Dua kakak beradik yang menjadi pengawal alias bodyguard Cho Kyuhyun. Pasti kalian bertanya kenapa Donghae akrab dengan Kyuhyun sementara Sungmin hanya diam saja? Ya. Donghae lebih dulu menjadi pengawal Kyuhyun, tepatnya 3 tahun terakhir sebelum Sungmin. Sungmin adalah kakak kandung Donghae yang baru 6 bulan menjabat sebagai pengawal Kyuhyun. Sebenarnya ada perbedaan yang sangat signifikan antara Sungmin dan Donghae. Donghae adalah sosok kakak yang sangat ceria, bisa diajak bercanda, bisa diajak berkeluh kesah oleh Kyuhyun, sementara Sungmin lebih cenderung pendiam dan hanya membalas omongan Kyuhyun seadanya kalau itu penting. Sebenarnya Donghae tahu kenapa Sungmin pendiam seperti itu.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_, apa kau sudah makan siang?" tanya Donghae.

"Not yet, kau mau membawaku makan di luar?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Um. Itu kalau kau mau." jawab Donghae.

"Ya, _Hyung_! Tentu aku mau! _Eodi_? Kita akan makan di mana?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Tidak. Tuan Muda tidak boleh makan di luar. Saya sudah menyiapkan makanan di dalam tas di jok paling belakang untuk kita bertiga." ucap Sungmin tiba-tiba.

"Sungmin-_hyung_, ayolah. Kami bosan begini." bujuk Donghae.

"Kau pikir aku tidak bosan? Aku juga bosan. Tapi ini demi keselamatan Tuan Muda Kyuhyun, Donghae-_ya_." jawab Sungmin.

"_Hyu_―"

"―Sudahlah, _Hyung_. Kita makan apa yang sudah disiapkan oleh Sungmin-_sshi_ saja. Tidak ada salahnya, kan? Lagipula dia sudah menyiapkan ini untuk kita, seharusnya kita menghargainya." Kyuhyun berkata dengan bijak dan tersenyum ke arah kaca spion― Sungmin.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu mari kita cari tempat sepi untuk makan. Tidak mungkin kita makan di dalam mobil seperti ini kan?" tanya Donghae.

"Mungkin saja. Karena yang aku bawa hanya beberapa potong sandwich isi daging asap. Setelah itu kita akan pulang dan makan di rumah." ujar Sungmin.

"_MWO_?!" Donghae dan Kyuhyun berteriak bersamaan dan hanya dibalas lirikan sekilas oleh Sungmin lagi-lagi dari kaca spionnya.

* * *

**- Lie For Love -**

* * *

Sampailah mereka bertiga di mansion Cho. Ya, rumah ini lebih cocok disebut mansion daripada hanya sekedar rumah. Lihatlah, rumah ini seperti istana yang ada di dongeng putri dan pangeran, dengan mobil yang berjejer di halaman parkirnya, juga hampir berpuluh-puluh pengawal yang mengelilingi rumah tersebut. Seperti polisi tahanan yang tidak akan membiarkan siapapun keluar dari dalam sana.

**BLAM!**

Kyuhyun turun dari dalam mobil diikuti oleh Sungmin dan Donghae segera masuk ke dalam rumahnya untuk duduk di meja makan. Siapapun yang tidak tahu pasti akan mengira kalau dua pengawal itu terlihat tidak sopan karena duduk di meja makan yang sama dengan Tuan Muda-nya. Tapi karena mereka semua sudah maklum, mereka tidak ada yang protes walaupun dalam hati mereka juga ingin dekat dengan Kyuhyun seperti Sungmin dan Donghae.

"Bibi Ahn, tolong siapkan makanan untuk kami bertiga." pinta Kyuhyun dengan sopan.

"Baik, Tuan Muda."

"Bibi, sudah kukatakan jangan panggil aku Tuan Muda kalau tidak ada _Eomma_ dan _Appa_ di sini,"

"Baik, Kyuhyun-_ie_" jawab maid yang dipanggil Bibi Ahn oleh Kyuhyun tadi.

"Begitu lebih baik," suara Kyuhyun terdengar puas ditambah dengan senyuman yang membuat para maid ikut tersenyum melihatnya.

Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang dulu jarang sekali memperlihatkan senyumannya di hadapan orang-orang suruhan orangtuanya bahkan hampir tidak pernah. Tapi semenjak ada Donghae dan Sungmin, Kyuhyun mulai berubah menjadi anak yang lebih baik dan lebih menghargai para maid juga para bodyguardnya. Entah kenapa, Kyuhyun merasa kalau dia keterlaluan selama ini telah bersikap tidak sopan kepada para maid dan bodyguardnya. Bagaimana pun juga, mereka adalah orang yang umurnya jauh lebih tua dibandingkan Kyuhyun.

"Aku senang kau sudah berubah, Kyuhyun-_ah_." ucap Donghae.

"Iya, karena kau yang mengajarkanku, _Hyung_." jawab Kyuhyun.

"Sebenarnya bukan aku juga sih, Sungmin-_hyung_ yang menyu― AW!"

"Hng? Kau kenapa, Donghae-_hyung_?"

"Tidak. Tidak apa-apa." Donghae meringis sambil mengelus pinggangnya yang dengan sengaja dicubit oleh Sungmin sementara Sungmin melayangkan tatapan _'Awas saja kalau mulutmu bocor seperti tadi! Akan kupatahkan lehermu supaya kau tidak bisa bicara yang macam-macam lagi!'_ yang membuat Donghae semakin meneguk ludahnya.

Makanan sudah datang. Kyuhyun dan Donghae makan dengan lahap karena perut mereka benar-benar terasa kosong walaupun sudah diisi dengan sandwich buatan Sungmin sementara Sungmin makan dengan ekspresi wajah sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"_Hyung_, kenapa kau tidak makan dengan lahap seperti kami? Apakah makanannya tidak enak?" tanya Donghae dan Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin sementara Sungmin hanya membuat gesture _'tidak apa-apa'_ dengan mengibaskan tangannya.

Dan pada akhirnya mereka makan dalam diam. Tidak ada satupun yang ingin membuka suara. Hanya terdengar bunyi suara sendok, garpu dan piring yang saling beradu memecah kesunyian antara mereka.

**SRET**

"Saya sudah selesai, saya akan ke kamar setelah ini. Lebih baik Tuan Muda juga istirahat setelah ini. Permisi," ucap Sungmin menyudahi acara makannya dan mulai berjalan ke arah kamarnya.

"Sungmin-_sshi_." panggil Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sontak menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun.

"_Ye_, Tuan Muda?"

"Bisakah aku berbicara berdua denganmu setelah ini?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah,"

"Lima menit lagi aku tunggu kau di kamarku,"

"Um. _Keurom_―" pamit Sungmin dan bergegas ke kamarnya.

"Kau ingin bicara apa dengan Sungmin-_hyung_, Kyuhyun?" tanya Donghae.

"Tidak, hanya ingin mengakrabkan diri dengan orang itu_. _Dia itu manusia atau robot? Bicara seperlunya, bekerja seperlunya, makan seperlunya. Tsk! Aku tidak tahan dengan sikapnya." jawab Kyuhyun setengah kesal.

"Bicaralah baik-baik. Dia itu galak, keras kepala dan sensitif. Sedikit saja perkataanmu yang membuatnya sakit hati, dia akan menangis dalam diam." jelas Donghae.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, kau harus menjaga sikapmu. Walaupun dia anak buahmu. Kau tahu maksudku,"

"Ternyata kau jauh lebih mengenal Sungmin dari pada aku. Apa kalian dekat sekali? Dia tidak pendiam seperti itu di hadapanmu, _Hyung_? Padahal kalian juga baru enam bulan bertemu kan?"

"Bukan urusanmu, Cho." jawab Donghae.

"Baiklah, terima kasih _Hyung_. Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu, kau habiskan makanan di meja ini kalau kau mau, Donghae-_hyung_." ucap Kyuhyun.

"Of course, Tuan Muda!" teriak Donghae dan langsung melahap semua makanan yang tersisa di meja makan Kyuhyun.

* * *

**- Lie For Love -**

* * *

**TOK TOK TOK**

"Masuk,"

**CKLEK**

"Ada apa Tuan Muda ingin bicara dengan saya seperti ini?" tanya Sungmin to the point.

**BLAM**

"Duduklah dulu, Sungmin-_sshi_." kata Kyuhyun mempersilahkan Sungmin duduk di sofa kamar Kyuhyun.

"Tidak usah berbasa-basi, saya lelah, Tuan Muda." ujar Sungmin.

"Baiklah, begini. Kau sudah melewati masa 6 bulan menjadi pengawalku―" Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin sebentar, "―Bisakah kau berhenti?" tanya Kyuhyun hati-hati.

"_Nde_?"

"Maksudku, berhenti bersikap seolah-olah kau baru mengenalku beberapa hari. Berhenti bersikap formal dan menganggap aku adalah bosmu, berhenti bersikap seperti itu. Anggap aku adalah orang yang sama dengan Donghae-_hyung_. Kau tidak usah segan padaku, tidak usah menganggap aku adalah orang yang kau takuti, tidak usah bersikap formal dan panggil aku dengan sebutan Kyuhyun tanpa embel-embel Tuan Muda seperti yang lainnya. Bisakah?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Tapi―"

"Tidak ada tapi. Kumohon, Sungmin-_hyung_." pinta Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah, Tuan― Maksudku, Kyuhyun-_sshi_." ucap Sungmin.

"Buang embel-embel _'sshi'_ itu,"

"Um. Kyuhyun-_ah_." Kyuhyun tersenyum puas mendengar sebutan itu dari mulut Sungmin. _'Maafkan aku, Kyu..'_ batin Sungmin.

"Dan satu lagi, aku ingin bertanya. Kenapa kau pendiam sekali? Kau sangat berbeda dengan Donghae-_hyung_, kenapa kau tidak bisa berbicara banyak seperti Donghae-_hyung_? Sepertinya kalau hanya berdua dengan Donghae-_hyung_ kau bebas bicara. Kenapa tidak denganku?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin menambah keributan yang terjadi antara kita bertiga. Donghae dan kau sudah berisik sekali, apalagi aku yang menambahkannya? Pasti akan sangat berisik." jawab Sungmin tepat sasaran walaupun dia berbohong tentang itu.

"_Nde_? Kau bilang aku berisik?"

"Bukan. Bukan itu maksudku―"

"―Sudahlah, lupakan." ucap Kyuhyun dan segera berdiri.

"Begini, maksudku bukan seperti itu, Kyuhyun-_ah_. Aku hanya tidak ingin para maid dan pengawal yang lain merasa iri terhadapku. Aku baru enam bulan di sini dan kau memperlakukanku sama dengan Donghae yang sudah tiga tahun di sini. Sementara para maid dan pengawal yang lain bekerja padamu bertahun-tahun lebih lama dari Donghae dan aku, tapi kau tetap tidak menganggap mereka istimewa. Kau pasti mengerti maksudku." jelas Sungmin yang tak enak hati kepada Kyuhyun, sekali lagi dengan berbohong.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan pandangan tidak percaya dan Sungmin melirik Kyuhyun takut-takut.

"Kemarilah," pinta Kyuhyun.

"_Nde_?"

"Kemari," Sungmin yang tidak tahu harus bagaimana hanya menuruti perintah Kyuhyun dan segera mendekati Kyuhyun.

**SRET**

"Terima kasih." ucap Kyuhyun sambil memeluk Sungmin sementara Sungmin hanya diam tanpa bergerak sedikit pun.

"K-Kyuhyun-_ah_, m-maaf―"

"Terima kasih karena kau yang selama ini membuatku berubah banyak. Aku tahu itu karena Donghae-_hyung_ yang memberitahuku,"

_'Bocah sial!'_ batin Sungmin menggeram.

"Baiklah, kau bisa keluar sekarang." ujar Kyuhyun setelah melepaskan pelukannya ke Sungmin dan Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya berjalan ke arah pintu kamar Kyuhyun.

"Ingat―" Sungmin yang mendengar suara Kyuhyun menginterupsi di belakangnya langsung berhenti tanpa berbalik ke arah Kyuhyun.

"―Jangan bersikap formal terhadapku, Ming." lanjut Kyuhyun tanpa tahu kalau Sungmin tengah terkejut bahkan sangat terkejut sampai membuatnya ingin menangis karena dipanggil dengan sebutan seperti itu oleh Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sendiri tidak sadar kalau Kyuhyun tengah mengeluarkan seringai ala Cho Kyuhyun di belakangnya.

**BLAM**

"Kau akan masuk dalam perangkapku, Lee Sungmin."

* * *

**- Lie For Love -**

* * *

"Dasar bodoh! Apa-apaan itu tadi?!" teriak Sungmin frustasi di kamarnya sendiri tanpa mengindahkan Donghae yang sudah berada di sana lebih dulu.

"_Hyung_? _Gwenchana_?" tanya Donghae tiba-tiba dan hampir membuat Sungmin jantungan.

"_YA_! Sejak kapan kau ada di sana?" tanya Sungmin ngeri.

"Sejak kau pergi ke kamar Kyuhyun. Kau kenapa? Apa Kyuhyun mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Donghae penasaran.

"Tidak. Harusnya aku yang bertanya padamu! Kau mengatakan apa pada Kyuhyun, Donghae-_ya_?!" tanya Sungmin.

"_Na_? Mengatakan apa?" tanya Donghae polos.

"Oh, apakah kau mengatakan sesuatu kepada Kyuhyun sehingga Kyuhyun mengatakan padaku kalau aku mengubahnya menjadi seperti sekarang?"

"..."

"Kau tidak bisa jawab?"

"Maksudk―"

"_Dwaesso_. Seharusnya aku tidak bekerja sama denganmu. Aku sudah tahu pasti akan begini," Sungmin menghempaskan tubuhnya di kasur pink miliknya di samping Donghae.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun padamu, _Hyung_?" tanya Donghae lagi.

"Dia hanya menyuruhku untuk tidak bersikap formal padanya. Cih. Seharusnya dari awal aku yang mengatakan itu padanya. Bodoh." ucap Sungmin.

"..." Donghae hanya diam tidak menanggapi Sungmin.

"Donghae-_ah_, apa rencanamu untuk menaklukkan CS Group alias Choi Siwon?" tanya Sungmin tiba-tiba.

"_Nan molla_. Aku bahkan tidak tahu siapa itu Choi Siwon." ucap Donghae sambil bergidik ngeri.

"Kau benar-benar tidak tahu?" tanya Sungmin mencoba meyakinkan.

"Tidak."

"Apa kau tidak diberitahu _Appa_ tentang ini?"

"Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Donghae dengan wajah polosnya.

"Tsk! Lalu apa gunanya kau menjadi pengawal Kyuhyun?!" Sungmin mulai frustasi.

"_Appa_ hanya bilang kalau aku harus mencari teman-temanku di Beijing yang ahli dalam bela diri dan menyuruhku untuk menjadi pengawal pribadi Kyuhyun. Waktu aku tanya untuk apa, _Appa_ bilang hanya untuk melindungi diri dari relasi _Appa_ yang jahat."

"Begitukah?"

"Ya. Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Choi Siwon?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Um. Sepertinya." jawab Donghae masih dengan tampang polosnya yang hampir saja membuat Sungmin ingin pingsan.

"Astaga, Donghae-_ya_! Bagaimana bisa ada orang bodoh sepertimu?!"

"Aku tidak bodoh!"

"Tapi kenyataannya kau memang bodoh! Oh, Tuhan. _Eomma_ ngidam apa sewaktu mengandung kau?" tanya Sungmin sambil melirik Donghae.

"_Hyung_!"

"_Dwaesso_! Aku punya rencana, kemungkinan ini rencana terbodoh yang pernah aku buat. Tapi, tidak ada salahnya kalau dicoba." Donghae yang mendengar itu pun bangkit dari acara berbaringnya dan duduk di sisi Sungmin menatap Sungmin dengan penuh tanda tanya dan penasaran.

"Tapi aku tidak yakin ini akan berhasil,"

"Haish! Tidak bisakah kau optimis sebelum berperang, _Hyung_?!" Donghae mulai kesal karena Sungmin selalu berpikir pesimis duluan sebelum memulai.

"Bagaimana aku optimis kalau ini menyangkut keselamatanku?!" teriak Sungmin.

"_Nde_?"

"Ya, ini menyangkut keselamatanku. Cepat atau lambat aku akan ketahuan dan kalau beruntung aku akan kembali dengan keadaan hidup." ucap Sungmin pelan.

"Memangnya apa rencanamu?"

"Begini―"

* * *

**- Lie For Love -**

* * *

"_MWO_?!" teriak salah seorang pria paruh baya di dalam ruangan bertuliskan 'Direktur Utama' tersebut. "Jadi, Choi Siwon sudah berani menyentuh putraku?!" tanya pria itu lagi.

"_N-nde_, Cho _Sajangnim_."

**BRAK**

"Bocah kurang ajar! Berani-beraninya dia menyentuh Kyuhyun!" Pria yang ternyata ayah Kyuhyun― Cho Hankyung tersebut memukul meja kerjanya sehingga membuat namja di depannya mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang.

"Yesung-_ah_, tolong segera perketat pengawalan Kyuhyun. Suruh Donghae dan Sungmin jangan terlalu lengah kali ini. Kalau bisa kau cari lagi beberapa bodyguard yang hebat dan berpengalaman untuk Kyuhyun. Kalau sampai sedikit saja bocah Choi brengsek itu menyentuh Kyuhyun lagi, akan kuhabisi dia!" ancam Hankyung dan dibalas dengan anggukan oleh Yesung― pemuda kepercayaan keluarga Cho tersebut.

"Kau bisa keluar sekarang. Siapkan mobil, aku akan pulang cepat hari ini." ucap Hankyung lagi.

"_Nde_, _Sajangnim_. _Keurom_―" dan Yesung pun pergi keluar ruangan yang telah panas karena amarah Cho Hankyung barusan.

Terlihat Hankyung menarik sedikit dasi yang mengikat lehernya dan memegang handphonenya untuk menghubungi seseorang.

"_Yeoboseyo_?"

"..."

"_Yeobo_, kau di mana sekarang?"

"..."

"_Ahni_, aku akan pulang cepat hari ini. Yesung-_ah_ sudah aku suruh untuk menyiapkan mobil. Kalau bisa, kau juga pulang cepat. Aku ingin bicara denganmu tentang Choi Siwon."

"..."

"Um. _Saranghae_,"

"..."

**PIIP**

Dan bunyi tadi mengakhiri percakapan antara Hankyung dengan istrinya― Heechul.

"Choi Siwon.. Akan kubalas kalau sampai kau menyentuh Kyuhyun dan Heechul!" ancam Hankyung di dalam ruangannya yang sepi.

* * *

**- Lie For Love -**

* * *

"Kyuhyun-_ah_, Kyuhyun-_ah_!"

**TOK TOK TOK**

"Kyuhyun-_ah_! _Ppali_ bukakan pintu untukku! Kyuh―"

**CKLEK**

"Ada apa? Berisik sekali." kesal Kyuhyun.

"Cho _Ahjussi_, Cho _Ahjussi_ dalam waktu lima menit akan datang." ucap seseorang yang ternyata Donghae.

"Lalu apa masalahku?"

"Kata Yesung-_hyung_, _Ahjussi_ akan mengumpulkan semua pengawalnya di rumah dan akan memperketat pengawalan terhadapmu. Cho _Ahjussi_ marah besar saat tahu anak buah Choi Siwon yang sempat ingin menyentuhmu tadi." penjelasan Donghae langsung membuat mata Kyuhyun terbelalak.

"_Jeongmalyo_?!"

**PIP**

"_Nde_, Sungmin-_hyung_." terlihat Donghae berbicara dengan Sungmin melalui benda yang ada di telinganya.

"_..._"

"_MWO_?! Baiklah, aku akan segera turun bersama Kyuhyun."

"Ada apa?" tanya Kyuhyun yang melihat Donghae panik.

"Ayahmu sudah datang. Kita harus segera turun." ucap Donghae lalu menarik tangan Kyuhyun.

**BRAK**

"Kyuhyun, _eodiga_?" tanya Hankyung yang tiba-tiba membanting pintu utama dengan kuat.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_ akan segera datang bersama Donghae, _Ahjussi_." jawab Sungmin dengan cepat.

"Berapa lama la―"

"Aku di sini, _Appa_." Kyuhyun sudah berada di bawah tangga untuk mendekati Hankyung.

_'Mati aku, apakah tadi saat aku memanggil Hankyung Ahjussi, Kyuhyun mendengarnya? Kuharap tidak, Tuhan.'_ batin Sungmin.

"Oh, Kyuhyun-_ah_! Duduklah di sini. _Eomma_-mu sebentar lagi akan pulang. Kita harus menunggu _Eomma_ untuk membicarakan ini." ujar Hankyung dan Kyuhyun pun duduk di sofa tepat di hadapan Hankyung.

Sementara Hankyung beristirahat sebentar sambil memejamkan matanya menunggu Heechul pulang, Kyuhyun diam-diam melirik Sungmin yang berdiri di belakang Hankyung sedang berbicara bahasa isyarat dengan Donghae yang kini ada di belakang Kyuhyun. Seakan merasa diperhatikan, Sungmin melirik ke arah Kyuhyun dan langsung mengatupkan bibirnya rapat. Donghae yang melihat pun juga ikut merapatkan mulutnya.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

"_Eopseoyo_~" jawab Sungmin dan segera membuang pandangannya ke segala arah.

"Tuan Besar, Nyonya Besar sudah datang." ucap Yesung dan Hankyung segera menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Ada apa lagi kali ini, _Yeobo_?" tanya Heechul sambil duduk di sisi kiri Hankyung.

"Kita harus memperketat pengawalanmu dan juga Kyuhyun tentunya, Sayang. Kalian berdua tidak aman sekarang. Bocah Choi sialan itu sudah berani menyentuh Kyuhyun!" ucap Hankyung menggeram menahan amarah.

"_Appa_, kenapa _Appa_ melibatkan persaingan bisnis _Appa_ dengan kami?! _Eomma_! Tidakkah _Eomma_ muak dengan semua ini?! Nyawa kita taruhannya! Ini bukan permainan, _Eomma_, _Appa_!"

"Kyuhyun-_ah_. Ini memang bukan permainan. Ini nyata. Ini bukan permainan!" teriak Hankyung.

"Tapi ini adalah permainan bisnismu, _Appa_! Bisakah _Appa_ tidak melibatkan aku dan _Eomma_ di sini? Kumohon, aku lelah." Kyuhyun memohon dengan nada pelan.

"Kau tidak menger―"

"Ya, aku memang tidak mengerti dan tidak akan pernah mengerti. Kenapa kau tidak menyerah saja?!"

"Jaga ucapanmu, Cho Kyuhyun! Kau pikir _Appa_-mu mau menyerah begitu saja sementara _Haraboji_-mu mempertahankan perusahaan ini sampai titik darah penghabisannya? Kalau _Appa_-mu menyerah, itu sama saja kita akan bangkrut dan akan jatuh miskin! Sebaiknya kau pikirkan baik-baik omongan _Appa_-mu, Kyuhyun-_ah_." jelas Heechul.

"_Yeobo_, jangan begitu."

"Kau selalu membelanya, _Yeobo_! Kau tidak bisa terus-terusan memanjakan Kyuhyun! Suatu saat nanti dia yang akan menggantikanmu!" teriak Heechul tidak terima.

"Tidak akan pernah!" teriak Kyuhyun kemudian pergi dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Astaga," pekik Heechul.

"Sungmin-_ah_, ikuti Kyuhyun." perintah Hankyung dan dibalas dengan anggukan oleh Sungmin.

"Kau terlalu memanjakannya, Han-_ie_." ucap Heechul tiba-tiba.

"Hanya itu yang bisa aku lakukan supaya Kyuhyun betah tinggal di rumah besar tapi seperti neraka baginya, Sayang." ucap Hankyung.

"Aku harap Sungmin bisa menenangkan Kyuhyun. Dari dulu hanya Sungmin yang bisa membuat Kyuhyun mengerti." ujar Heechul sambil tersenyum miris.

"Ya, tapi itu sebelum kejadian itu terjadi." sela Hankyung.

Donghae yang melihat pembicaraan mereka berdua hanya mengangguk paham apa yang dimaksud oleh bos besar mereka itu. Sementara Sungmin masih terus mengejar Kyuhyun yang setengah berlari menuju kamarnya.

* * *

*** TO BE CONTINUED ***

* * *

**Hi hello annyeong!**

**Saya kembali lagi :D Author abal-abal akhirnya kembali lagi setelah setahun vacuum (cleaner) -eh-**

**Saya kembali membawakan cerita yang awalnya aja yang bagus, akhirnya saya ngga tau harus gimana -_- (ditabokin)**

**Haha.. Tenang, tenang. Semua bakal kebagian tanda tangan kok! -apa ini- (diinjak readers)**

**Gimana cerita ini menurut kalian? Tenang, di sini ngga akan ada cast yang seperti FF lain kok. Saya juga ngga suka kalo mereka (you-know-who) itu masuk nginjak FF saya yang indah dari segi lima(?) ini -_-**

**Ok yang masih mau FF ini dilanjut, review ya ^^**

**Thanks~**


	2. Chapter 2: Flashback

**Tittle:****Lie For Love (Chapter 2)**

**Author:**Park Min Chan

**Genre:**Family, Romance, Hurt, Comedy, Crime

**Rating:**T

**Pairing****:**

**KYUMIN SUPER JUNIOR****  
**Cho Kyuhyun (Kyuhyun)  
Lee Sungmin (Sungmin)

**Cast :**

Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, Lee Donghae, Kim Jong Woon, Choi Siwon, Han Geng, Kim Heechul (as yeoja), Park Jung Soo (as yeoja), Kim Young Woon

**Summary :**

Akhirnya terungkap kejadian lama yang membuat Kyuhyun melupakan Sungmin. Lalu bagaimana kelanjutannya hubungan antara Kyuhyun dan Sungmin? Apakah akan tetap seperti itu atau berubah?

**Disclaimer: **

FF ini murni milik author Park Min Chan, kalau sama berarti ada unsur ketidaksengajaan. Saya berani bersumpah bahwa FF di bawah ini sepenuhnya milik saya yang entah kenapa berani mengambil tema tentang bodyguard. Semua cast di sini milik Tuhan, orangtuanya, dan SM. Kyuhyun milik Sungmin, Sungmin milik Kyuhyun. KYUMIN milik author Park Min Chan dan author Park Min Chan milik KYUMIN XD

**WARNING! **

**BOYSXBOYS, OOC,**** ABAL, TYPOS**

**DON'T LIKE****,**** DON'T READ and**** DON'T BASH! Yang suka sama ff ini, please DON'T BE A SILENT READER~ So, REVIEW wajib ^^  
Kansamhamnida :)**

**6 Februari 2014 - 7 Februari 2014**

**PS : Semua yang ada di FF ini sudut pandang author dan flashback.**

"Kyuhyun-_ah_, kau harus merelakan Sungmin pergi. Itu tidak akan lama. Hanya enam tahun, Kyuhyun." ucap wanita paruh baya yang tengah menenangkan Kyuhyun kecil.

"Tidak. Itu lama, _Eomma_! _Eomma_ tidak mengerti perasaanku!"

"Kau harus merelakannya. Sungmin pergi hanya untuk mengejar cita-citanya. Dan itu tidak jauh, hanya di Beijing. Sungmin akan tinggal di sana selama enam tahun." ucap Heechul.

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan merelakannya!"

Kyuhyun. Saat itu usianya baru menginjak dua-belas tahun. Kyuhyun adalah bocah yang selalu ceria seperti bocah seusianya pada umumnya. Dan dia hanya memiliki dua teman, yaitu Sungmin dan Donghae. Dari dulu, hanya mereka lah teman Kyuhyun.

Sungmin dan Donghae adalah tetangga Kyuhyun yang tinggal di satu komplek perumahan yang sama dengan Kyuhyun. Orang tua Sungmin dan Donghae adalah sahabat orang tua Kyuhyun sewaktu mereka sekolah menengah atas. Dan perbedaan umur Kyuhyun, Sungmin dan Donghae tidak jauh. Kyuhyun yang waktu itu berumur 12 tahun, sementara Donghae berumur 13 tahun dan Sungmin menginjak usia 14 tahun. Kyuhyun berteman dengan Donghae terlebih dulu karena bersekolah di tempat yang sama. Sementara pertemuan Kyuhyun dengan Sungmin adalah setelah ibu mereka mengadakan pertemuan keluarga di rumah Kyuhyun. Dan di saat itulah mereka bertiga sangat akrab. Bahkan Kyuhyun lebih menurut dengan Sungmin dari pada menuruti kedua orang tuanya.

Selama delapan tahun berteman, berbagi kisah bersama, dan saling mengetahui sifat satu sama lain yang membuat mereka tidak bisa dipisahkan. Kyuhyun akrab dengan Donghae, tapi itu hanya sebatas itu saja dan hanya sebatas bermain game dengan Donghae. Sementara hubungan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tidak seperti itu. Di mana ada Sungmin, di situ ada Kyuhyun. Entah sejak kapan Kyuhyun suka sekali mengikuti Sungmin kemana pun Sungmin pergi. Dan orang tua Kyuhyun dan Sungmin pun merasa ada sesuatu antara mereka walaupun Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sendiri tidak merasa apa yang dirasakan orang tua mereka.

"Kyuhyun-_ie_. Aku minta maaf. Aku berjanji akan kembali setelah enam tahun di sana. Kau tahu mimpiku yang ingin memperdalam ilmu bela diri, kan? Ayolah."

"Tidak. Sekali aku bilang tidak tetap tidak, Ming!" tolak Kyuhyun.

"Kyu―"

"―Kau tahu aku sangat membutuhkanmu di sini, Ming." ucap Kyuhyun memotong ucapan Sungmin.

"Tapi, Kyu. Aku―"

"Ming! Aku bilang tidak ya tetap tidak!"

"Maafkan aku, aku benar-benar harus pergi." ucap Sungmin.

"Kau lebih memilih ilmu sialan itu daripada aku yang membutuhkanmu?"

"Bukan itu―"

"Sudah kuduga. Kau tidak memikirkan perasaanku, Ming. Untuk apa kau hadir di kehidupanku kalau pada akhirnya kau pergi seperti ini? Kau pikir enam tahun itu sebentar? Aku bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan apakah aku masih mengingatmu setelah kau kembali atau malah melupakanmu begitu saja."

"Jangan. Jangan melupakan aku. Kumohon," pinta Sungmin.

"Pergilah,"

"_Nde_?"

"Pergilah. Kejar cita-citamu. Lupakan aku. Dan aku akan melupakanmu yang lebih memilih pergi dari pada bertahan di sini. Terima kasih untuk semuanya, Lee Sungmin." ujar Kyuhyun sambil berlalu dan membuka pintu rumahnya.

Saat ini Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sedang berada di depan rumah Kyuhyun. Tujuan awal Sungmin pergi ke rumah Kyuhyun adalah untuk bertemu dengan Kyuhyun dan menyampaikan tentang kepergiannya yang mendadak.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_! Kau tidak bisa seperti itu! Kyuhyun!" Sungmin melihat Kyuhyun setengah berlari masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

**BLAM!**

"Sungmin-_hyung_, tidak ada waktu lagi." ucap Donghae.

"Um. Kita pergi sekarang. Maaf sudah menunggu lama, Donghae." ucap Sungmin berusaha untuk tersenyum di hadapan adiknya walaupun matanya tidak lepas dari pintu rumah Kyuhyun. Donghae yang melihat Sungmin seperti itu hanya mengusap bahu Sungmin seolah memberi kekuatan.

Saat Sungmin, Donghae, dan kedua orang tua mereka memasuki taksi, saat itulah Kyuhyun membuka pintu rumahnya dan mengejar taksi yang dinaiki Sungmin, walau hasilnya nihil.

Kyuhyun menangis sejadi-jadinya di tengah jalan yang sepi. Heechul yang melihat Kyuhyun menangis di tengah jalan yang sepi itu pun segera menarik Kyuhyun untuk masuk ke dalam rumah. Memeluk Kyuhyun yang menangis dan mencoba untuk memberi kekuatan kepada Kyuhyun.

"_Eomma_,"

"Hum?"

"Aku akan melupakan mereka. Sungguh. Aku bersumpah aku tidak akan mengingat mereka. Terutama Sungmin, aku membencinya. Sangat." ucap Kyuhyun dan langsung tertidur begitu saja di pelukan Heechul. Lelah, mungkin karena menangis seharian.

Dan setelah kejadian memilukan itu, Kyuhyun berubah. Benar-benar seperti bukan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang selalu ceria, tertawa, banyak bicara, sekarang menjadi Kyuhyun yang pendiam, bahkan hampir tidak pernah tersenyum. Kerjaannya hanya berkutat dengan semua game yang dibelikan oleh Hankyung. Walaupun begitu, Kyuhyun tetap mempelajari semua buku yang luar biasa tebalnya yang dibelikan oleh Heechul. Dan hal itulah yang membuat Kyuhyun dijuluki sebagai "Si Gamers yang Genius" oleh teman-temannya. Sejak sekolah menengah pertama bahkan sampai lulus sekolah menengah atas, Kyuhyun selalu menjadi juara kelas bahkan juara nasional di Korea Selatan. Sangat membanggakan Hankyung dan Heechul tapi juga sangat menyedihkan untuk Heechul. Heechul tahu kenapa Kyuhyun berubah menjadi seseorang yang bukan Kyuhyun. Video game dan juga buku-buku yang diberikan oleh mereka itu salah satu benda yang menjadi pelampiasan Kyuhyun untuk melupakan Sungmin. Pada akhirnya, seorang Cho Kyuhyun benar-benar melupakan semuanya tentang Sungmin termasuk keluarga Sungmin dan Donghae tentunya.

Enam tahun berlalu, keluarga Sungmin kembali.

Kembalinya keluarga Sungmin terdengar sampai ke telinga keluarga Kyuhyun. Saat itu usia Kyuhyun menginjak 18 tahun. Keluarga Kyuhyun segera menghubungi keluarga Sungmin untuk mengundang keluarga Sungmin berkunjung setelah mereka berpisah selama enam tahun.

Datanglah malam di mana keluarga Kyuhyun menjamu keluarga Sungmin.

Di meja makan sudah terlihat Hankyung, Heechul, Donghae, Leeteuk dan Kangin― Orang tua Sungmin. Tapi tidak terlihat Kyuhyun dan juga Sungmin.

"_Ahjumma_, aku tidak melihat Kyuhyun sedari tadi." ucap Donghae. Donghae yang saat itu berusia 19 tahun terlihat sangat tampan, dan Heechul selalu menggodanya dengan berkata wajah Donghae seperti pangeran yang ada di dalam komik Jepang.

"Ah, Kyuhyun. _Ahjumma_ sampai melupakannya karena terpesona dengan ketampananmu, Donghae-_ah_. Hahaha.. Baiklah, tunggu sebentar akan _Ahjumma_ panggilkan." Heechul berlalu ke kamar Kyuhyun sementara Donghae sudah memerah karena perlakuan Heechul yang menurutnya berlebihan itu.

**TOK TOK**

"Kyuhyun-_ah_! Bisakah kau keluar? Keluarga Lee sudah datang dan kami akan memulai makan malam." teriak Heechul dari luar kamar Kyuhyun tapi tidak ada respon dari Kyuhyun.

**TOK TOK TOK**

"Kyuhyun-_ah_! Kau mendengar _Eomma_? Ayolah keluar." pinta Heechul.

**CKLEK**

"Syukurlah kau mau keluar." ucap Heechul senang. Tapi kebahagiaan itu tidak berlangsung lama karena melihat pakaian yang dipakai Kyuhyun saat itu.

"Ap-Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya Heechul.

"Bermain game, _Eomma_." jawab Kyuhyun seadanya.

"Bermain game? Tapi wajahmu seperti baru bangun tidur. Dan kau memakai piyama. Kau tidur?"

"..."

"Kau lupa malam ini ada jamuan makan malam untuk keluarga Lee?" tanya Heechul lagi dan hanya dibalas gelengan oleh Kyuhyun.

"Memangnya sepenting apa keluarga Lee yang _Eomma_ maksud itu? Aku tidak lupa. Hanya tidak ingin mengikuti acara _Eomma_ dan _Appa_ saja." ucap Kyuhyun dengan setengah menguap. Sepertinya Heechul benar, Kyuhyun tidur di malam penting itu.

"Oh ya ampun, ada apa dengan otakmu itu Kyuhyun-_ah_? Kau jenius tapi ternyata kau juga bodoh. Cih!"

"Terserah _Eomma_ saja, aku ingin melanjutkan tidurku."

"Tidak bisa! Kau harus ikut _Eomma_ ke bawah sekarang. Kalau tidak, _Eomma_ akan membuang semua video game yang _Appa_ berikan untukmu!" ancam Heechul.

"_Andwae_!"

"_Kajja_, ikut _Eomma_ ke bawah." Heechul menarik tangan Kyuhyun.

"Dengan pakaian seperti ini?" tanya Kyuhyun tidak percaya.

"Salah sendiri," jawab Heechul.

"_Eomma_ tidak malu membawaku seperti ini?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi mencoba meyakinkan ibunya.

"Tidak. Kau yang akan malu, Kyuhyun-_ah_."

"Aish, _Eomma_!"

Sepanjang perjalanan ke arah meja makan, Kyuhyun terus saja mencoba meyakinkan Heechul kalau Kyuhyun memakai piyama dan akan bertemu dengan keluarga Lee yang penting menurut ibunya itu. Tapi tetap saja Heechul tidak terpengaruh.

Dan di sinilah dia sekarang. Berdiri dengan rambut dan piyama yang acak-acakkan di hadapan keluarga Lee yang dimaksud.

"K-Kyuhyun-_ah_? _Yeobo_, kau membawa Kyuhyun dengan keadaan seperti ini?" tanya Hankyung.

"Ya, salahnya sendiri. Di acara penting begini dia malah tidur seenak jidatnya." jawab Heechul dan Kyuhyun meringis sambil tersenyum dengan sangat dipaksakan.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_, kau tidak memberikan salam untuk kami?" tanya Leeteuk.

"_A-Annyeonghaseyo_." Kyuhyun memberikan salam untuk keluarga Lee.

"Bagaimana anakku? Tampan seperti Donghae, kan?" tanya Heechul membanggakan Kyuhyun.

"_Nde_, sangat tampan. Aku tidak menyangka kalau Kyuhyun akan berubah menjadi seorang yang tampan seperti ini." puji Leeteuk sementara yang dipuji hanya tersenyum malu.

"Ah ya, Kyuhyun-_ah_. Apa kau masih ingat kami?" tanya Kangin dan Kyuhyun hanya menatap bingung keluarga Lee satu persatu.

"_Eomma_, apakah kita pernah bertemu dengan mereka sebelumnya?" bisik Kyuhyun pada Heechul. Heechul tidak lupa, Heechul masih ingat kata-kata terakhir Kyuhyun yang bilang akan melupakan keluarga Lee ini. Tapi Heechul mengira Kyuhyun hanya mengucapkan itu karena terbawa emosi, tapi ternyata Kyuhyun serius dengan ucapannya.

"A-Ah. Kyuhyun-_ah_, kau lupa dengan mereka? Hahaha. Leeteuk _Eonnie_, Kangin-_ah_, sepertinya Kyuhyun lupa. Memang selama enam tahun ini Kyuhyun selalu sibuk dengan pelajaran sekolahnya. Lagipula waktu kalian pergi itu kan Kyuhyun masih kecil, jadi tidak ingat sama sekali. Hehe―" Heechul tertawa garing.

"Tidak apa-apa. Nanti Kyuhyun akan terbiasa lagi dengan kami." ucap Leeteuk memaklumi.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_, apa kau lapar?" tanya Heechul dan dijawab oleh gelengan kepala dari Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah, kau bisa kembali tidur lagi." ujar Heechul sambil mendorong Kyuhyun.

Sebenarnya tujuan Heechul menyuruh Kyuhyun kembali tidur adalah untuk membicarakan perilaku Kyuhyun setelah keluarga Lee pergi enam tahun yang lalu.

"Aku tidak melihat Sungmin. Ke mana dia?" tanya Heechul berbasa-basi.

"Ah, begini Chul-_ie_. Sungmin kami tinggal di sana, dia masih ingin memperdalam ilmu bela dirinya dengan mengikuti pelajaran tambahan selama tiga tahun. Kemungkinan Sungmin akan kembali ke Korea tiga tahun lagi." jelas Leeteuk.

"Ah begitu kah?"

"_Nde_, Sungmin hanya titip salam untukmu, Hankyung dan juga Kyuhyun." ucap Leeteuk lagi.

"Aigoo. Dia benar-benar bekerja keras."

"Itulah Sungmin-_hyung_." jawab Donghae sambil tersenyum manis.

"Hng. Eonnie, sebenarnya ada yang ingin aku bicarakan pada kalian."

"Tentang?"

"Kyuhyun,"

"Kyuhyun?" tanya Donghae meyakinkan.

"Um. Kyuhyun yang kalian lihat sekarang bukan Kyuhyun yang dulu."

Hankyung yang tidak tahu apa yang akan dibicarakan oleh istrinya itu hanya diam dan mendengarkan semuanya.

"Maksudmu, Chul-_ie_?"

"Begini, enam tahun lalu saat kalian pergi. Kyuhyun benar-benar menangis sejadinya dan tidak merelakan kalian pergi terutama Sungmin. Aku juga tidak tahu mengapa tapi di saat Kyuhyun sudah lelah menangis, Kyuhyun berkata dia bersumpah akan melupakan keluarga Lee terutama Sungmin dan dia juga bilang kalau dia membenci Sungmin." jelas Heechul dan keluarga Lee yang mendengarnya pun terkejut termasuk Hankyung.

"_Yeobo_, kau tidak pernah bicara tentang ini padaku." protes Hankyung meminta jawaban.

"Maafkan aku, Han-_ie_. Aku hanya ingin menutupi semuanya."

"Aku kira Kyuhyun berubah karena dia terlalu sibuk dengan video game dan juga buku pelajarannya. Jadi karena itu?" tanya Hankyung mengintimidasi.

"..."

"Kau keterlaluan, dia anak kita. Kau bahkan tidak memberitahuku tentang anakku sendiri?"

"Maafkan aku,"

"Lalu, sekarang bagaimana?" tanya Kangin menginterupsi.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Kyuhyun benar-benar melupakan kalian. Bahkan dia pasti akan menganggap kalian adalah orang baru dalam kehidupannya."

"Kita akan membicarakan ini lain kali. Yang penting, biarkanlah Kyuhyun tetap seperti itu. Aku akan mencoba mencari cara supaya Kyuhyun mengingat kami." jawab Kangin.

"Terutama Sungmin-_hyung_." sela Donghae.

Semuanya berjalan seperti biasa. Seperti dahulu sebelum enam tahun itu terjadi. Heechul membuka sebuah butik bersama dengan Leeteuk. Hankyung dan Kangin tetap menjalankan bisnis mereka masing-masing. Sementara Donghae yang tidak tahu harus berbuat apa sekarang lebih sering bermain-main ke rumah Kyuhyun untuk sekedar menengok Kyuhyun. Walaupun Kyuhyun agak risih dengan makhluk di hadapannya itu karena terlihat sok akrab dengan Kyuhyun, tapi Kyuhyun tidak terlalu mengindahkan keberadaan Donghae.

Sampai akhirnya kejadian itu terjadi. Perusahaan ayah Kyuhyun― Cho Coorperation, bersaing dengan dua perusahaan lainnya yaitu CS Group dan Sendbill Group. Ayah Kyuhyun tidak tertarik untuk menjalankan bisnis persaingan seperti ini apalagi yang menjadi saingannya adalah perusahaan sahabatnya sendiri. Sendbill adalah perusahaan yang didirikan oleh Kangin― ayah Sungmin dan Donghae yang menjadi saingan di tiga terbesar seluruh perusahaan dengan pendapatan tertinggi di Korea Selatan.

Hankyung tidak tertarik, begitu juga Kangin. Mereka sudah menganggap diri mereka adalah saudara. Tidak mungkin bersaing begitu saja. Bahkan mereka bisa saja bekerja sama. Tapi tidak untuk CS Group. Perusahaan yang dipimpin oleh Direktur Choi Siwon itu yang membuat Hankyung dan Kangin jengah. Choi Siwon hanyalah seorang bocah berusia seperti Sungmin saat itu. Dan Siwon akan melakukan segala cara termasuk membunuh saingannya dengan tangannya sendiri. Hal itulah yang membuat Hankyung dan Kangin cemas.

"_Hyung_, bagaimana? Kalau begini terus, kami akan celaka." ucap Kangin.

"Tenang Kangin-_ah_, aku sedang menghubungi Yesung apakah pengawal yang aku cari sudah ditemukan atau belum." jawab Hankyung.

"Pengawal?"

"Ya, aku berniat untuk menyewa bodyguard untuk Kyuhyun, Heechul, Leeteuk, dan tentu saja kau dan aku." ujar Hankyung.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku?"

"Huh?"

"Aku akan mencarikan pengawal untuk kita semua." ujar Kangin.

"Kau punya relasi?"

"Tidak. Tapi Sungmin dan Donghae punya." jawab Kangin sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

"Astaga. Aku bahkan lupa kalau Sungmin dan Donghae belajar ilmu bela diri di Beijing lalu. Tapi, apa kau bisa mencari pengawal yang benar-benar berbakat dalam waktu singkat?" tanya Hankyung lagi.

"Tenang saja, aku akan menyuruh Sungmin dan Donghae untuk mencari teman-temannya yang ahli dan berbakat."

"Tapi Sungmin―"

"―Aku akan menghubunginya setelah ini. Dan sebaiknya biarkan Donghae menjadi pengawal pribadi Kyuhyun. Bagaimana?" Kangin balik bertanya meminta persetujuan.

"Baiklah. Kuserahkan padamu untuk ini semua." jawab Hankyung sambil menepuk bahu Kangin.

Setelah perbincangan singkat dan sedikit menegangkan itulah Kangin segera menghubungi Sungmin untuk mencari teman-temannya yang ahli dan berbakat dalam bela diri untuk dikirimkan ke Seoul. Kangin menceritakan tentang ketegangan yang terjadi antara perusahaannya, ayah Kyuhyun, dan juga Siwon. Dan Sungmin segera mengirimkan teman-temannya yang berada di Beijing untuk langsung menemui ayahnya di Seoul. Termasuk teman-teman Donghae.

"Kangin-_ah_, aku sudah melihat daftar orang-orang yang akan menjadi pengawal kita. Dan― WOW! Ini hebat! Banyak sekali!" kagum Hankyung sambil membolak-balik kertas yang diberikan oleh Yesung pagi tadi.

"Ya. Dan mereka semua yang akan mengawal kita. Termasuk kau dan aku, _Hyung_." ujar Kangin.

"Bagaimana dengan Sungmin? Apakah dia tidak segera pulang setelah mendengar ini?" tanya Hankyung.

"Sepertinya tidak. Dia tetap ingin melanjutkan keahliannya. Dan dia juga bilang, setelah tiga tahun dia akan kembali dan menjadi pengawal pribadi Kyuhyun." ucap Kangin.

"Maksudmu, Sungmin akan menjadi pengawal pribadi Kyuhyun seperti Donghae?"

"Um. Dan itu Sungmin sendiri yang minta."

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun yang sudah melupakannya? Kau tahu kan―"

"Aku akan menceritakannya nanti kalau Sungmin kembali ke sini. Aku tidak mungkin menceritakan itu melalui telepon." jelas Kangin.

"Terserah padamu,"

Selama 3 tahun, Choi Siwon menyuruh orang-orangnya untuk menggoyahkan Hankyung dan juga Kangin. Bahkan hampir sering memasukkan orang-orangnya itu ke dalam perusahaan mereka dengan cara melamar pekerjaan dan menjadi penghianat di dalamnya. Selama tiga tahun, tidak pernah seorang Choi Siwon menyentuh Kyuhyun, Heechul dan juga Leeteuk. Dan Kangin juga Hankyung bersyukur akan hal itu.

Sungmin kembali. Sungmin kembali menjadi pemuda yang sangat tampan sama seperti Donghae tapi terlihat lebih cantik dari Donghae. Wajahnya mengikuti wajah Leeteuk.

"Sungmin-_ah_! Kau sudah kembali? _Aigoo_~" Heechul yang melihat Sungmin berkunjung ke rumahnya pun segera memeluk Sungmin.

"_Ahjumma_. Aku merindukanmu." Sungmin tersenyum terharu di balik punggung Heechul.

"_Ahjumma_ juga merindukanmu. Bagaimana di sana? Apakah kau baik-baik saja selama di Beijing?"

"Ya, seperti yang _Ahjumma_ lihat. Aku baik-baik saja, kan?" ujar Sungmin.

"Sangat baik, tentu saja." ucap Heechul sambil memperhatikan Sungmin dari atas sampai bawah.

"Kyuhyun-_ie_, _eodiseoyo_?" tanya Sungmin tiba-tiba.

"Hng. Kyuhyun― Sungmin― Hng, _igeo_. Kyuhyun di kamarnya sedang istirahat. Ya, sedang istirahat." jawab Heechul terbata-bata sambil tertawa hambar.

"_Ahjumma_, ada apa?" Sungmin mencium gelagat yang tidak beres.

"_Ahniyo_, tidak ada apa-apa. Ayo duduklah dulu."

Ketika Heechul dan Sungmin sedang berbincang-bincang, tiba-tiba―

"_Eomma_! Donghae-_hyung_ di mana? Aku ingin keluar." Kyuhyun yang berteriak dari lantai atas mengagetkan Sungmin terutama Heechul.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_!" | "Kyuhyun-_ie_!" Heechul dan Sungmin berteriak memanggil nama Kyuhyun bersamaan, bedanya hanya di ekspresi. Heechul lebih tegang, sementara Sungmin tersenyum bahagia melihat Kyuhyun. Dan Kyuhyun hanya diam melihat mereka berdua.

"_Eomma_! Aku tanya, Donghae-_hyung_ di mana?" tanya Kyuhyun sekali lagi.

"Donghae sedang di rumah, Kyuhyun-_ie_," jawab Sungmin santai masih sambil tersenyum.

Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah seseorang yang di samping ibunya, "_Nugu_―_seyo_?" tanya Kyuhyun bertanya-tanya.

**DEG**

"K-Kyuhyun-_ah_, kau melupakanku?" tanya Sungmin.

"_Eomma_, dia siapa?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Heechul.

"Sungmin-_ie_, _Ahjumma_ bisa jelaskan ini padamu. Tapi _Ahjumma_ mohon ikuti sandiwara ini." bisik Heechul pelan pada Sungmin dan Sungmin hanya menatap Heechul tidak mengerti. "Kyuhyun-_ah_, _Eomma_ pikir kau hanya lupa pada keluarga Lee saja tapi pada Sungmin juga kau lupa ternyata." kata Heechul sambil tersenyum hambar lagi.

"Sung―min?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"_Nde_, kau ingat padanya?" tanya Heechul dengan nada semangat.

"Sungmin, siapa? Kau― Sungmin? Apakah kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"_Nde_?"

"Tidak penting. Kyuhyun-_ah_, sekarang dia akan menjadi pengawal pribadimu bersama Donghae," jelas Heechul.

"Oh, _annyeonghaseyo_ Sungmin-_sshi_. Maaf, aku benar-benar tidak mengenalmu." ucap Kyuhyun dengan wajah datar dan hanya dibalas dengan tatapan sendu oleh Sungmin.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kau mencari Donghae? Donghae ada di rumahnya. Hubungi dia, suruh dia yang menjemputmu jangan kau yang pergi, _arrachi_?"

"Um, _Eomma_~~" jawab Kyuhyun dan berlalu dari pandangan Heechul juga Sungmin.

Sungmin masih mematung di tempatnya kalau Heechul tidak menariknya untuk duduk kembali.

"Sung―"

"Jelaskan padaku, apakah aku melewatkan sesuatu yang sangat penting di sini, _Ahjumma_?" desak Sungmin.

"Begini―"

"Kyuhyun tidak sengaja melupakanku atau sengaja melupakanku?" tanya Sungmin to the point.

**DEG**

Heechul menegang. Dia bingung harus mulai bercerita dari mana.

"_Ahjumma_, kumohon jelaskan padaku." suara Sungmin semakin pelan menandakan betapa sakitnya hatinya saat itu.

"_Ahjumma_ akan jelaskan tapi kau tenang dulu, Sungmin."

"Aku tenang,"

"Baiklah. Jadi begini―"

**[SKIP TIME]**

"J-Jadi, Kyuhyun benar-benar sengaja melupakanku?" tanya Sungmin tidak percaya dan hanya dibalas dengan anggukan lemah dari Heechul.

"_Ahjumma_, kenapa tidak ada yang memberitahuku?"

"Kami hanya tidak ingin kau kepikiran tentang ini di sana. _Ahjumma_ minta maaf." jawab Heechul.

"Tapi bukan begini caranya." Sungmin menghela nafas kasar.

"Maafkan kami, Sungmin-_ie_.."

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan? Apakah aku harus bersikap seperti tidak mengenal Kyuhyun sebelumnya? Aku tidak bisa." tolak Sungmin.

"Sungmin-_ah_, ini demi Kyuhyun dan juga dirimu. Kau harus bisa meyakinkan Kyuhyun kalau kau sudah kembali, tapi pelan-pelan. Kau harus buat Kyuhyun mengerti dirimu seperti dulu. Jangan langsung memberi tahu Kyuhyun kalau kau Sungmin yang dulu selalu menghiasi hari-harinya. _Ahjumma_ hanya takut kalau Kyuhyun nanti semakin membencimu." pinta Heechul.

"..."

"Sungm―"

"Baiklah. Aku akan mengikuti sandiwara ini."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya. Aku akan menjadi bodyguard Kyuhyun dan mendekati Kyuhyun sedikit demi sedikit." ucap Sungmin walau dalam hatinya ada terbesit perasaan tidak ingin.

"Kau yakin?"

"Hah~ Mau bagaimana lagi? Memang harus seperti ini kan, _Ahjumma_?" tanya Sungmin.

"Kau pasti bisa membuat Kyuhyun mengingatmu lagi."

"Kalau Donghae selama tiga tahun saja tidak bisa membuat Kyuhyun berubah, lalu bagaimana denganku?" Sungmin mulai putus asa.

"Kau belum memulainya Sungmin-_ah_. Kau selalu menyerah duluan. Kyuhyun tidak memiliki memori banyak tentang Donghae, tapi denganmu? _Ahjumma_ yakin saat itu hanya kau yang ada di otaknya." Heechul menyemangati Sungmin.

"_Arasseo_. _Gomawoyo_, _Ahjumma_."

"Kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan, Sungmin-_ah_." ucap Heechul sambil menggenggam tangan Sungmin.

Dan di saat itulah semuanya berubah.

Seiring berjalannya waktu, Kyuhyun yang mulai tertutup kini selalu terbuka dengan Donghae dan tanpa sengaja terbuka juga dengan Sungmin karena setiap ada Donghae dan Kyuhyun, di sana ada Sungmin. Tentu saja Sungmin mendengar seluruh obrolan Kyuhyun dengan Donghae. Donghae yang memang tidak bisa memberikan solusi di setiap cerita Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengangguk sambil melirik Sungmin, dan Sungmin akan segera berpura-pura bermain handphone-nya untuk mengirimkan kalimat solusi darinya untuk diberikan kepada Kyuhyun melalui Donghae. Tentu saja hal itu semakin membawa perubahan buat Kyuhyun. Sungmin mulai melihat Kyuhyun yang manja seperti dulu lagi walaupun pada akhirnya dia hanya akan manja dengan Donghae bukan dengan dirinya tapi tetap saja itu akan membuat Sungmin lega dengan sendirinya.

Dan selama enam bulan telah dilewati, tetap tidak ada perubahan yang mendasar antara Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. Terlebih Sungmin cenderung lebih pendiam dan sangat pendiam kalau di depan Kyuhyun. Tanpa Sungmin sadari, sebenarnya Kyuhyun memperhatikan Sungmin dalam diam.

*** TO BE CONTINUED ***

**Huaaa mohon maaf atas keterlambatan updatenya T_T Saya bener2 ngga bisa update cepat T_T**

**Akhirnya semua udah pada tau kan gimana ceritanya sampe Kyuhyun lupa sama Sungmin? Dia sengaja. Muehehe..**

**Buat semua yang tanya kenapa di pertengahan sampe akhir di chapter 1 ke-bold, itu jujur saya juga ngga tau kenapa bisa sampe bold gitu. Karena saya cuma liat via browser handphone sama notebook. Waktu saya buka lewat opera mini, baru keliatan kalo itu ke-bold.**

**Dan saya mau ngasih fakta tentang FF ini. Awalnya saya bikin FF ini judulnya, "Saranghae, Nae Bodyguard" karena si Cho ini cinta sama bodyguardnya. Tapi seiring berjalannya waktu, jalan cerita berubah dan ada dua judul lagi sebelum Lie For Love yaitu "Hate U, Love U" dan "Forget, Revenge and Love" -_- Dan tada! Akhirnya saya menemukan judul yang pas untuk FF abal ini yaitu, "Lie For Love" -tiup terompet- :D**

**Untuk pembuatan tanggal FF, kalian bisa liat di bawah Warning di atas cerita. Itu tanggal pembuatan di setiap chapternya :) **

**Dan terima kasih untuk ****trytofindlieta ****yang udah ngucapin selamat ulang tahun ke ayah saya tanggal 4 kemarin dan udah ngucapin happy anniv yang ke-2 tahun saya sebagai author di FFn :D Gomawo eonnie :)**

**Buat yang penasaran, semuanya udah ada di sini ya, siapa Sungmin, siapa Choi Siwon itu.**

**Nah buat yang minta update cepat, maaf banget beribu-ribu maaf. Saya ngga bisa update secepat yang readers mau. Saya hanya bisa update seminggu sekali. Karena free time saya untuk buka internet lewat pc hanya seminggu sekali huhu T.T**

**Oh iya, kalian suka Sungmin yang cool atau manja atau cute atau gimana? Please kasih saya saran ya. Soalnya semakin ke depan saya makin bingung mau bikin karakter Sungmin gimana. Ada yang suka Sungmin cool, tapi kalo saya pribadi sih suka Sungmin yang keliatan manja kalo sama Kyuhyun.**

**Yang masih mau ceritanya dilanjut, keep review :) Terima kasih teman-teman :)**

**Sebenarnya bagi saya review atau nggaknya itu tergantung mood sih. Kalo mood saya lagi baik, kalian jadi siders pun ngga masalah buat saya. Tapi kalo mood saya lagi buruk, bisa-bisa nih cerita kagak ada sambungannya ._. Haha kidding XD**

**Sampai ketemu di chapter depan ^^**

**BIG THANKS TO:**

**trytofindlieta, LiveLoveKyumin, JOYELPEU137, MingKyuMingKyu, sjkms137, abilhikmah, kyuminsaranghae, melsparkyu, .vikink, BabyRiihyun, Zen Liu, adhe kyumin 137, sissy, harukahzy, Tika, mally, Adekyumin joyer, 5351, Ncie gyuminglove, yeoja sungmin, winecouple, Okalee, , Choi Minhae dan SIDERS.**


	3. Chapter 3: Little by Little

**Tittle:****Lie For Love (Chapter 3)**

**Author:**Park Min Chan

**Genre:**Family, Romance, Hurt, Comedy

**Rating:**T

**Pairing****:**

**KYUMIN SUPER JUNIOR****  
**Cho Kyuhyun (Kyuhyun)  
Lee Sungmin (Sungmin)

**Cast :**

Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, Lee Donghae, Kim Jong Woon, Choi Siwon, Han Geng, Kim Heechul (as yeoja), Park Jung Soo (as yeoja), Kim Young Woon

**Summary :**

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sudah bisa dekat satu sama lain. Sementara Donghae sedang berusaha menghubungi temannya untuk bekerja sama membantu mereka menghancurkan Choi Siwon. Lalu bagaimana selanjutnya? Apakah teman Donghae itu mau melakukannya?

**Disclaimer: **

FF ini murni milik author Park Min Chan, kalau sama berarti ada unsur ketidaksengajaan. Saya berani bersumpah bahwa FF di bawah ini sepenuhnya milik saya yang entah kenapa berani mengambil tema tentang bodyguard. Semua cast di sini milik Tuhan, orangtuanya, dan SM. Kyuhyun milik Sungmin, Sungmin milik Kyuhyun. KYUMIN milik author Park Min Chan dan author Park Min Chan milik KYUMIN XD

**WARNING! **

**BOYSXBOYS, OOC,**** ABAL, TYPOS**

**DON'T LIKE****,**** DON'T READ and**** DON'T BASH! Yang suka sama ff ini, please DON'T BE A SILENT READER~ So, REVIEW wajib ^^  
Kansamhamnida :)**

**8 Februari 2014**

* * *

**PS : Chapter ini selurunya normal POV di masa sekarang.**

"Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun-_ah_! Tunggu!" teriak Sungmin sambil mengejar Kyuhyun.

"Tinggalkan aku."

"Tidak!" teriak Sungmin seketika membuat Kyuhyun berhenti dan berbalik menghadap Sungmin.

"Kenapa kau keras kepala? Kau hanya pengawalku. Tidak berhak mencampuri urusanku." ucap Kyuhyun dan langsung membuat Sungmin membeku. "Tidak usah menggangguku."

**BLAM**

_'Kau benar-benar tidak mengingatku, Kyu? Rasanya ini sakit sekali. Apakah seperti ini rasanya saat aku meninggalkanmu?'_ tanya Sungmin dalam hati menatap pintu kamar Kyuhyun. "Aku tetap akan menunggumu di sini sampai kau keluar!" Sungmin berteriak pada pintu yang tertutup berharap Kyuhyun mendengarkannya.

Sementara di ruang tamu yang masih sedikit panas itu, Donghae dan Yesung hanya diam mendengarkan obrolan Hankyung dan Heechul.

"_Jwosonghamnida_, _Ajjuma_, _Ahjussi_. Bisakah aku bertanya sesuatu?" tiba-tiba Donghae mengeluarkan suaranya. Salahkan saja sifat ingin tahunya itu.

"Ada apa, Donghae-_ah_?" tanya Hankyung sambil tersenyum.

"Sebenarnya selama ini aku benar-benar tidak tahu siapa Choi Siwon itu." ucap Donghae dan membuat Hankyung juga Heechul terkejut.

"_Neo_, _jinjja mollaseo_?" tanya Heechul meyakinkan.

"_Nde_, _Appa_ tidak pernah memberitahuku." jawab Donghae.

"Astaga, apa yang sudah dilakukan oleh bocah itu?" tanya Heechul sambil menutup matanya.

"Begini, Choi Siwon adalah pesaing bisnis _Ahjussi_ dan _Appa_-mu, Donghae. Dia akan melakukan segala cara supaya dia mencapai posisi nomor satu untuk seluruh perusahaan di Korea Selatan. Dan kau tahu? Usia Choi Siwon sekarang sama dengan usia Sungmin." jelas Hankyung.

"_MWO_?!"

"_Nde_, yang _Ahjussi_ tahu, dia sudah menjalani bisnis itu sejak ayahnya meninggal di saat usianya menginjak 18 tahun." tambah Heechul.

"Semacam bisnis warisan?" tanya Donghae.

"Ya, seperti itulah." jawab Hankyung dan Donghae hanya membentuk bibirnya dengan huruf O sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

Mereka diam kembali, melanjutkan pemikiran mereka masing-masing. Termasuk Donghae yang sedang memikirkan bagaimana caranya supaya Choi Siwon terjebak.

* * *

**- Lie For Love -**

* * *

Waktu sudah hampir pukul 8 malam, tapi sepertinya Kyuhyun tidak berniat untuk keluar sama sekali kalau saja―

**KRUYUK**

_'Sial!'_ Kyuhyun mengumpat dalam hati mendengar suara perutnya yang terdengar mengenaskan.

"Aku harus keluar atau tidak? Aku benar-benar tidak ingin bertemu dengan _Eomma_ dan _Appa_ saat ini. Tapi perutku―"

**KRUYUUUK**

"Shit! Diam perut sial!" teriak Kyuhyun kesal.

"Hah~ Kalau begini, mau tidak mau aku harus keluar dari pada aku mati kelaparan di sini." ujar Kyuhyun dan segera berjalan ke arah pintu untuk keluar.

**BRUG**

"Aw~ _Appo_~"

'Eh?' Kyuhyun segera memicingkan mata melihat siapa yang terjatuh di depan pintunya tadi. "Ming?" tanya Kyuhyun memastikan.

"Oh! Ha-Hai Kyuhyun! Kau keluar juga akhirnya," ucap Sungmin tersenyum lega sambil mengusap kepalanya yang terbentur dan mengucek matanya. Sepertinya Sungmin tertidur di depan sana.

"Kau sedang apa di depan kamarku? Kau mengintipku?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"_Nde_? Bukan. Bukan itu. Aku hanya menunggumu keluar dari sini." jawab Sungmin cepat.

"Sejak kapan?"

"Sejak kau masuk tadi," jawab Sungmin lagi dan membuat Kyuhyun terbelalak.

"Selama itu kah?! _Neo mitcheoseo?_!" teriak Kyuhyun.

"M-Maaf. Aku hanya khawatir." Sungmin menunduk.

"Aku kira kau hanya bercanda ingin menungguku di sini." ucap Kyuhyun tidak percaya. "Kau sudah makan?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"_Nde_?"

"Tsk! Aku tanya, kau sudah makan atau belum?" ulang Kyuhyun.

"B-Belum. Aku ketiduran menunggumu di sini."

"Astaga! _Kajja_, kita makan. Aku juga lapar."

"Kau lapar? Ak-Akan aku ambilkan makanan kalau begitu." Sungmin segera berlalu kalau saja tangannya tidak ditarik cepat oleh Kyuhyun.

"Tidak usah, _kajja_ kita makan bersama." ujar Kyuhyun sambil berlalu dari hadapan Sungmin.

"N-_Nde_," Sungmin yang tidak tahu harus menjawab apa hanya menuruti perkataan Kyuhyun dan mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun dari belakang. Dia tahu kalau Kyuhyun memang keras kepala. _'Ternyata tidak berubah.'_ batin Sungmin sambil tersenyum simpul dan tentu saja tanpa diketahui oleh Kyuhyun.

Sesampainya di meja makan.

"Kenapa sepi sekali?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil memperhatikan ruang makan.

"Kau lupa? Ini sudah lewat jam makan malam, Kyuhyun-_ah_."

"Kenapa mereka tidak mengajak kita makan bersama?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"M-_Molla_.." jawab Sungmin seadanya. Padahal sebenarnya ketika jam makan malam, Donghae memanggil Sungmin untuk makan malam bersama tetapi Sungmin menolak dengan alasan ingin menunggu sampai Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar.

"_Aigoo_~ Aku sangat lapar. Mari makan~" teriak Kyuhyun yang hanya dibalas dengan anggukan oleh Sungmin.

Mereka akhirnya makan bersama tentu saja dalam diam. Hanya bunyi dentingan piring, garpu, sendok dan gelas seperti biasanya. Sampai akhirnya Kyuhyun membuka suaranya.

"Ming,"

"N-_Nde_?"

"Tidak usah gugup begitu, aku tidak akan memakanmu."

"..."

"Kenapa kau terlihat gugup kalau kita sedang berdua?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Tidak. Aku tidak seperti itu."

"Tapi itu sangat terlihat."

_'Kumohon jangan membahas ini, Kyu. Kau yang bodoh memanggilku dengan sebutan seperti itu sehingga aku gugup seperti ini.'_ batin Sungmin berteriak. "Kyuhyun-_ah_. Tidak bisakah kau memanggilku dengan sebutan '_Hyung_' seperti Donghae memanggilku? Bagaimana pun aku ini lebih tua dibandingkan kau." pinta Sungmin pada akhirnya.

"Tidak."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena kau memang―" Kyuhyun menutup mulutnya sebelum menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Huh?"

"Tidak. Sudahlah, lupakan." jawab Kyuhyun pada akhirnya dan hanya bisa dibalas helaan nafas dari Sungmin. Mengalah? Tentu saja. Sungmin sangat tahu kalau Kyuhyun orang yang keras kepala.

"Aku sudah selesai." ucap Kyuhyun.

"Kau tidak menghabiskan makananmu?" tanya Sungmin bingung. Biasanya Kyuhyun akan makan dengan sangat lahap.

"Aku sudah tidak berselera." jawab Kyuhyun dingin.

"Ap-Apakah karenaku?" tanya Sungmin pelan.

"Tidak, Ming. Aku memang tidak nafsu makan."

"Tapi kau lapar."

"Ming! Aku sudah bilang aku tidak nafsu makan!" teriak Kyuhyun dan membuat Sungmin terkejut.

"Ar-_Arra_―"

"Bisakah kau hanya menuruti apa yang aku katakan setelah ini? Tidak usah membantahku, tidak usah mengaturku. Mengerti?" tanya Kyuhyun dan dibalas oleh anggukan pelan dari Sungmin sebelum akhirnya Kyuhyun pergi meninggalkan Sungmin duduk mematung sendiri di meja makan.

_'Kenapa sejak kau dekat denganku, kau malah semakin menyakiti hatiku? Aku lebih baik menjaga jarak padamu seperti enam bulan lalu.'_ batin Sungmin.

"Sungmin-_ah_, _hwaiting_!" semangat Sungmin pada diri sendiri.

* * *

**- Lie For Love -**

* * *

**CKLEK**

"_Hyung_! Kau sudah kembali?!" teriak Donghae ketika melihat siapa yang masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Um."

"Kenapa lama sekali?"

"Salahkan saja Tuan Muda itu. Aku menunggunya sampai aku tertidur di depan kamarnya. Tiba-tiba dia keluar dengan alasan ingin makan. Astaga." Sungmin membaringkan badannya di kasur pinknya.

"Jadi, kau makan berdua dengannya tadi?"

"Ya, dan berakhir dengan pertengkaran."

"Kau bertengkar?"

"Sebenarnya itu salahnya. Dia memanggilku dengan panggilan kami waktu masih kecil dulu. Aku gugup karenanya dan memintanya untuk berhenti memanggilku seperti itu. Tapi dia memarahiku dengan alasan yang tidak jelas," jelas Sungmin.

"Benarkah? _Hyung_, apakah itu berarti Kyuhyun mengingatmu?"

"Mana mungkin. Aku yakin itu hanya kebetulan saja, Donghae. Kalau dia mengingatku, tidak mungkin dia bersikap seperti itu padaku. Dia pasti akan sangat membenciku." ucap Sungmin pelan.

"Ah, Sungmin-_hyung_. Aku sedang memikirkan rencana untuk membalas Choi Siwon." ucap Donghae tiba-tiba dan membuat Sungmin menoleh ke arahnya.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu," jawab Donghae dengan helaan nafasnya.

**BUGH**

"_Babo_ _namja_! Aku sudah serius, kau malah seperti itu! Tsk!" teriak Sungmin setelah melemparkan bantal ke arah Donghae.

"Aish! Aku sudah serius, _Hyung_!" protes Donghae kesal.

"Serius apanya?! Serius kepalamu?! Mana pernah kau serius!"

"Tsk! Kalau begitu, apa rencanamu? Tadi siang kau merencanakan sesuatu untuk Choi Siwon kan?" tanya Donghae balik pada akhirnya.

"Tsk! Kau―" Sungmin hampir melemparkan bantal lagi ke arah Donghae.

"―_YA_! Kau mau membunuhku?!" lawan Donghae.

"Mana ada orang berniat membunuh hanya dengan menggunakan bantal seperti ini! Bodoh!" teriak Sungmin sambil mengarahkan bantalnya ke arah Donghae lagi. Dan―

**BUGH!**

"Yaish! Aku serius, Lee!" teriak Donghae kesal.

"_MWO_?! KAU JUGA LEE!" Sungmin naik pitam dan hampir mendatangi Donghae kalau saja Donghae tidak mengambil langkah cepat untuk bangkit dari kasurnya dan meminta maaf pada Sungmin.

"Maaf, maaf. Aku minta maaf. Lupakan masalah ini. Jadi, bagaimana?"

"Hah~~ Tapi ini ide gila yang pernah aku buat, Donghae-_ah_." Sungmin menghela nafasnya kasar.

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Bagaimana bisa kau bilang tidak apa-apa sementara ini menyangkut nyawaku?!" teriak Sungmin tidak percaya dengan adiknya sendiri.

"Memangnya apa yang kau rencanakan? Aku saja tidak mengerti, kenapa kau marah seperti itu?" tanya Donghae dengan wajah polosnya sehingga membuat perempatan di kepala Sungmin seperti yang ada di komik-komik Jepang.

"Baiklah. Begini. Aku akan―"

"―_Mwo_?! Kau gila?! Bagaimana mungkin?!"

"Ini belum selesai, Donghae-_ah_. Kau ini bisa diam tidak sih?!" Sungmin mulai gemas dengan adiknya sendiri. _'Kalau bukan adikku, akan kubanting kau detik ini juga!'_ batin Sungmin mengancam.

"Ok, baiklah, aku hanya bercanda. Lalu?"

* * *

**[SKIP TIME]**

* * *

"Tapi itu sangat bahaya, _Hyung_."

"Kau lupa kalau aku punya ilmu bela diri yang lebih hebat darimu, _dongsaeng_?" tanya Sungmin tersenyum meremehkan.

"Tidak. Bukan itu maksudku. Kau tahu Choi Siwon sangat bahaya."

"Aku tahu, sangat tahu. Maka dari itu aku bilang ini menyangkut nyawaku. Sedikit saja terbongkar, aku akan mati." desah Sungmin frustasi.

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melakukan ini sendirian." ucap Donghae.

"Kau mau membantuku dengan cara itu juga?"

"Bukan aku. Tapi temanku." Donghae menunjukkan cengirannya membuat Sungmin ingin melempar bantalnya― lagi.

"Siapa temanmu?" tanya Sungmin pada akhirnya.

"Aku tidak yakin dia mau. Namanya Eunhyuk. Dia ahli dalam hal yang seperti itu. Dia juga ahli bela diri. Saat ini pekerjaannya adalah detektif di salah satu department kepolisian Seoul. Aku akan menghubunginya setelah ini." jelas Donghae.

"Kau yakin?"

"Ya. Dia akan membantumu nanti. Tapi sepertinya kau harus bilang hal ini pada _Ajjuma_, _Ahjussi_ terutama _Eomma_ dan _Appa_. Aku malah tidak yakin kalau kau akan diizinkan seperti itu." ucap Donghae.

"Aku akan meyakinkan mereka besok. Um, Donghae-_ya_. Kalau aku diizinkan, itu berarti aku harus mencari tempat tinggal lain kan? Tidak mungkin aku tinggal di sini atau di rumah kita sendiri. Aku yakin pria brengsek itu akan menyuruh kaki tangannya mengikutiku." Sungmin mulai cemas.

"Tenang saja. Aku akan mencarikan apartment yang sesuai denganmu dan Eunhyuk." ucap Donghae.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu, semuanya sudah beres. Sekarang sebaiknya aku tidur untuk besok." jelas Sungmin.

"Kau tidurlah lebih dulu, _Hyung_. Aku akan menghubungi Eunhyuk." ucap Donghae dan hanya dibalas deheman oleh Sungmin.

Donghae segera mencari nomor kontak Eunhyuk di handphonenya.

"Sepertinya aku pernah menyimpannya. Tapi aku lupa siapa namanya di sini," gumam Donghae masih terus mencari ke atas dan ke bawah.

"Detektif Hyuk. Eunhyuk. Hyukjae. Lee Hyukjae. Lee Eunhyuk. Gummy Smile― Gummy Smile?" Donghae mencoba mengingat.

"Ah iya! Gummy Smile. Seingatku pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya, aku tidak pernah menghubunginya." gumam Donghae.

**PIP**

Donghae segera memencet tombol hijau di handphonenya dan menunggu nada panggilan dari handphone Eunhyuk.

_"Yeoboseyo?"_

"Oh! _Yeoboseyo_, Eunhyuk-_sshi_?"

_"Nde, nuguseyo?"_

"Kau pasti lupa denganku. Aku Donghae. Lee Donghae. _Namja_ yang kau temui di depan mini market waktu itu. Aku menabrakmu sehingga kau memecahkan telur di dalam kantong belanjaanmu. Kau ingat?" tanya Donghae.

_"Oh. Donghae-sshi. Ya, aku ingat. Dan kita berkenalan lalu kau meminta kartu namaku. Setelah kejadian, baru ini kau menghubungiku. Ada apa?"_ tanya Eunhyuk langsung.

"Begini. Aku ingin menjelaskannya semua padamu. Tapi tidak sekarang. Bagaimana kalau besok? Apa kau punya waktu?"

_"Sepertinya aku punya waktu besok. Tapi hanya selama jam makan siang."_

"Ah benarkah? Baiklah. Kita bertemu di mana besok?"

_"Sebaiknya di cafe dekat mini market waktu itu saja."_

"Baiklah. Aku akan ke sana besok jam makan siang. Terima kasih, Eunhyuk-_sshi_."

_"Nde~"_

**PIP**

Donghae menghela nafas lega setelah mengakhiri panggilannya dengan Eunhyuk.

"Aku harap dia dengan suka rela mau membantuku, Tuhan," ucap Donghae pelan sebelum akhirnya dia memejamkan matanya dan tidur.

* * *

**- Lie For Love -**

* * *

Keesokan harinya, semua seperti biasa. Hankyung pergi ke kantor, Heechul pergi untuk mengurus butiknya bersama Leeteuk, sementara Kyuhyun akan ditinggal sendirian bersama oleh Donghae dan Sungmin.

"_Hyung_, jam makan siang nanti aku minta kau menjaga Kyuhyun dulu. Aku akan pergi menemui temanku yang aku bilang semalam." ucap Donghae dan hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Sungmin.

Donghae, Sungmin, dan juga Kyuhyun kini sedang berada di kamar Kyuhyun. Memperhatikan Kyuhyun bermain game. Sungmin hanya membaca buku dengan malas sekarang. Dia bingung bagaimana caranya menjelaskan masalah ini kepada kedua orang tuanya dan juga orang tua Kyuhyun?

**YOU LOST**

Tulisan itu yang sekarang terpampang di layar PSP Kyuhyun.

**CTAK!**

Kyuhyun membanting PSPnya dan mengundang ekspresi terkejut dari Sungmin dan Kyuhyun.

"Kau kenapa, Kyuhyun-_ah_?" tanya Donghae tiba-tiba.

"Tidak. Hanya kalah."

"Apakah setiap kalah kau harus melemparkan barang itu seperti itu? Kasihan sekali dia." ucap Donghae sambil menatap nanar benda persegi panjang itu di lantai.

"Aku bosan."

"Baiklah, kita pergi. Kau mau ke mana?" tanya Donghae.

"Ke mana saja."

"Um. Sungmin-_hyung_, _kajja_ kita pergi jalan-jalan." ajak Donghae.

"Kau ada janji dengan Eunhyuk kan, Donghae-_ah_?" tanya Sungmin mengingatkan.

"Ya, sekalian saja nanti kau antar aku. Nanti aku akan pulang naik taksi." ucap Donghae santai.

"Kau membiarkanku pulang berdua dengan Kyuhyun, begitu?" tanya Sungmin pelan sementara Donghae hanya mengedikkan bahunya dan Sungmin lagi-lagi menghela nafasnya.

"_Kajjaaaaa_~~~" Donghae menarik tangan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun untuk keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun.

Memang. Hanya Donghae yang bisa membuat suasana canggung berubah jadi lebih berwarna. Dan Sungmin beruntung punya adik seperti Donghae walaupun sering sekali membuatnya naik darah tiba-tiba.

Di dalam mobil, seperti biasa. Sungmin yang mengendarai mobil, sementara Kyuhyun dan Donghae duduk di posisi penumpang.

"Kita mau ke mana, Kyuhyun-_ah_?" tanya Sungmin.

"Terserah saja, aku tidak ingin di rumah."

"Bagaimana kalau ke Lotte World?" saran Donghae mengundang Sungmin untuk segera melirik tajam dari arah spion. "Aku rasa itu terlalu bahaya," ucap Donghae pelan setelah melihat tatapan mata Sungmin.

"Aku ingin ke sana!" kata Kyuhyun.

"_Nde_?"

"Aku mau ke Lotte World," ulang Kyuhyun.

"Tidak. Tidak bisa. Di sana terlalu ber―"

"Ming, aku sudah bilang padamu tentang ini semalam." potong Kyuhyun dengan nada dingin.

Sungmin hanya diam dan melajukan mobilnya ke tempat tujuan, Lotte World. Sementara Donghae hanya diam sepanjang perjalanan merutuki kebodohan mulutnya yang selalu saja mencari masalah.

_'Aku harap tidak akan terjadi apa-apa di sana.'_ batin Donghae cemas.

_'Kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa, akan kubunuh kau Lee Donghae!'_ batin Sungmin seolah bertelepati dengan Donghae dan Donghae hanya bisa meneguk ludahnya pelan.

* * *

**[SKIP TIME]**

* * *

Sampailah mereka di Lotte World. Donghae dan Sungmin memakai topi dan kaca mata. Sementara Kyuhyun memakai topi dan juga masker supaya tidak ada yang melihat mereka terutama orang-orang suruhan Choi Siwon.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_! Kau mau main wahana yang mana?" tanya Donghae.

Kyuhyun melihat-lihat wahana yang ada di sana dan melihat Sungmin yang tidak terlalu peduli dengan suasana di sana.

"Ming, kau berani naik itu?" tanya Kyuhyun tiba-tiba sambil menunjuk roller coaster yang ada di sana.

"_Nde_?"

"Aku tanya apakah kau berani naik itu?"

"Oh. N-_Nde_.."

"_Kajjaaa~_" teriak Kyuhyun sambil menarik tangan Sungmin tanpa mempedulikan Donghae yang mematung.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_, tunggu. Donghae!" teriak Sungmin ke arah Donghae.

"Kalian pergilah berdua, aku akan menunggu di sini." ucap Donghae sambil tersenyum. Sungmin tahu apa yang membuat Donghae seperti itu. Di balik wajahnya yang tampan, Donghae takut dengan ketinggian.

"Jangan kemana-mana, _arrachi_?!" teriak Sungmin lagi. Kakak mana yang tega membiarkan adiknya sendirian di tengah keramaian? Walaupun Sungmin tahu, Donghae orang yang kuat, Donghae pintar bela diri, dan Donghae sudah dewasa sekarang, tetap saja itu membuat Sungmin akan menyesali perbuatannya kalau terjadi sesuatu pada Donghae.

Donghae membalas dengan lambaian tangannya sambil tersenyum.

"Sepertinya kau khawatir sekali dengan Donghae." ujar Kyuhyun mengagetkan Sungmin yang masih terpaku menatap Donghae di belakang sana.

"Huh? Tidak. Aku hanya terlalu menyayangi Dong―" Sungmin hampir kelepasan.

"Kau menyayangi Donghae?"

"Ya, sebagai adik. _Kajja_." ucap Sungmin sambil menarik tangan Kyuhyun ke arah wahana roller coaster itu untuk menghilangkan rasa gugupnya.

Setelah mereka duduk di atas roller coaster itu, Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Sungmin. Sungmin yang terkejut pun melihat Kyuhyun. Dan Kyuhyun pun mengedikkan bahunya tidak peduli.

"Aku sedikit gugup." ujar Kyuhyun. Sungmin pun tersenyum sambil balas menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun.

"Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa. Berteriaklah. Maka semua yang menjadi beban dalam pikiranmu akan hilang." ucap Sungmin sambil tersenyum tulus.

**TENG**

Roller coaster yang dinaiki Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sudah mulai bergerak. Pengunjung di belakang dan di depan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sudah mulai berteriakan. Tapi itu tidak terjadi pada Kyuhyun juga Sungmin.

Sungmin yang sadar kenapa Kyuhyun tidak teriak dan hanya menggenggam erat tangan Sungmin akhirnya menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun dan ternyata pemuda itu sedang memejamkan matanya.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_! Kau harus berteriak! Sekarang!" teriak Sungmin dan membuat Kyuhyun terkejut sontak berteriak.

"AAAAAAAA!" teriak Kyuhyun.

Sungmin yang melihat itu pun tersenyum lega dan mulai menikmati wahana tersebut. Memang, Sungmin tidak teriak karena Sungmin tidak takut pada wahana ini. Sungmin dijuluki sebagai manusia yang tidak takut pada wahana apapun di Lotte World oleh teman-temannya dulu.

Setelah turun dari wahana menyeramkan menurut Kyuhyun itu, mereka berdua berjalan menghampiri Donghae. Donghae yang melihatnya dari jauh pun segera tersenyum sambil mengeluarkan handphonenya untuk mengabadikan moment di mana Kyuhyun masih menggenggam erat tangan Sungmin. Tentu saja mereka tidak menyadari kalau Donghae tengah memotret mereka.

"Donghae-_ya_! Syukurlah kau masih utuh di sini," ucap Sungmin asal.

"Kau pikir aku di makan siapa di sini, _Hyung_? Tsk." tanya Donghae kesal.

"Donghae-_hyung_! Yang tadi itu menegangkan sekali!" Kyuhyun seperti anak kecil yang sedang mengadu oleh Donghae.

"Benarkah? Seharusnya aku ikut tadi," tentu saja kalimat itu hanya bualan Donghae.

"Kau harus menaikinya lain kali," ucap Kyuhyun.

"_Kajja_~ Kita main yang lain!" ucap Donghae menarik tangan Kyuhyun.

Hampir setengah dari seluruh wahana di sana sudah dinaiki oleh Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, tapi tidak untuk Donghae. Karena yang dinaiki Kyuhyun adalah wahana yang memacu adrenalin seperti roller coaster di awal. Dan Donghae takut itu. Donghae sampai berpikir apakah Kyuhyun memang menyukai permainan itu? Atau apakah Kyuhyun sengaja menahan rasa takutnya hanya untuk berdua dengan Sungmin tanpa diganggu Donghae? Entahlah. Yang penting, melihat Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sudah berubah menjadi lebih dekat saja itu sudah cukup untuk Donghae.

"_Hyung_, aku akan pergi bertemu dengan Eunhyuk." ucap Donghae tiba-tiba sambil melihat jam tangannya.

"Sendiri?" tanya Sungmin.

"Um. Aku akan naik taksi."

"Tidak. Aku akan mengantarmu. Kyuhyun-_ah_, bisakah kita mengantar Donghae?" tanya Sungmin hati-hati.

"Ya, baiklah. _Kajja_." ucapan Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin tersenyum lega.

Di mobil, Donghae bersenandung mengikuti lagu yang terputar di mobil Kyuhyun. Tentu saja Sungmin yang memutarnya atas permohonan Donghae dan atas persetujuan Kyuhyun.

"_Hyung_, di sana." ucap Donghae tiba-tiba sambil menunjuk cafe yang ada di ujung jalan dan Sungmin melajukan sedikit gas mobilnya untuk segera ke cafe yang bertuliskan 'SARANG CAFE'.

**BLAM**

"_Hyung_, hati-hati yaaa~" Donghae melambaikan tangannya pada Sungmin. "Kyuhyun-_ah_, jangan membuat Sungmin-_hyung_ kesal, _arra_?" ancam Donghae dan dibalas dengan lambaian tangan malas oleh Kyuhyun.

"Donghae-_ya_, kalau bisa kau minta tolonglah pada Eunhyuk untuk mengantarmu pulang. Kalau tidak, telepon aku. _Arra_?" ucap Sungmin.

"Tidak usah, aku bisa pulang sendiri. Kau tidak usah khawatir, _Hyung_. Aku sudah dewasa." kata Donghae.

"Baiklah. Hati-hati!" teriak Sungmin sebelum akhirnya dia menutup kaca mobil dan melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan Donghae di cafe itu.

Di cafe, Donghae mencari tempat duduk untuk menunggu Eunhyuk dan memesan cappucino. Terlihat Donghae gelisah sambil melihat jam tangannya dan juga handphonenya berkali-kali.

"Donghae-_sshi_?" seorang namja menginterupsi Donghae.

"Oh! Eunhyuk-_sshi_! Annyeonghaseyo~" Donghae bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan membungkuk memberi salam untuk Eunhyuk.

"_Annyeonghaseyo_~" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Duduklah dulu," ajak Donghae dan Eunhyuk pun duduk.

"Maaf, kau pasti menunggu lama." kata Eunhyuk.

"Tidak. Tidak terlalu lama, _gwenchanayo_." ucap Donghae.

"Jadi?"

"Huh?"

"Kau mau membicarakan apa?" tanya Eunhyuk langsung. Sepertinya Eunhyuk adalah orang yang tidak suka berbasa-basi seperti Sungmin. Terbukti dari semalam percakapan mereka di telepon, Eunhyuk seperti tidak sabar dengan omongan Donghae dan itu berlaku juga untuk siang ini di cafe ini.

"Oh. Begini, ini tentang Choi Siwon." kata Donghae.

"Choi Siwon? Choi― CS Group?" tanya Eunhyuk lagi untuk memastikan.

"Um."

"Ada apa?"

"Jadi begini, kuharap kau mau membantuku, Eunhyuk-_sshi_. Kau kan bekerja di department kepolisian sebagai detektif yang ahli dalam bela diri juga keahlian yang lain. Apakah kau bisa membantuku dalam hal―" tanya Donghae.

"―Tentu saja," potong Eunhyuk sebelum Donghae menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Huh?"

"Aku tahu apa yang ingin kau sampaikan, Donghae-_sshi_." Eunhyuk tersenyum sambil memperlihatkan gusinya.

"Oh. Perfect! Aku akan membayarmu mahal kalau rencana ini berhasil dan kau mau membantuku!" ucap Donghae semangat.

"Memangnya apa yang harus aku bantu dengan cara itu?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Begini―"

* * *

**[SKIP TIME]**

* * *

"_MWO_?! Kau gila!" teriak Eunhyuk tanpa sengaja dan mengundang tatapan aneh dari orang-orang di sekitar mereka.

"Sssst! Eunhyuk-_sshi_. Ini rahasia. Kalau kau teriak seperti tadi, semuanya akan mendengar." ucap Donghae sambil menempelkan telunjuknya di depan bibirnya.

"Baiklah, baik. Maaf, aku sedikit terkejut." ucap Donghae.

_'Sedikit katamu? Sedikit saja bisa berteriak nyaring seperti itu. Tsk!'_ batin Donghae. "Bagaimana?" tanya Donghae.

"Begini, kau tahu Choi Siwon bukan orang yang mudah kau goyahkan. Aku tidak yakin ini akan berhasil." ucap Eunhyuk.

"Ayolah, Eunhyuk-_sshi_." Donghae memohon pada Eunhyuk.

"Hah~ Baiklah. Kapan kita bisa memulai rencana gila ini?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Rencana gila ini bukan usulku. Tapi Sungmin-_hyung_. Aku akan menghubungimu lagi nanti. Untuk sementara, Sungmin-_hyung_ dan aku belum menjelaskannya pada _uri bumonim_." jelas Donghae.

"Ok, kau bisa menghubungiku nanti."

"Eunhyuk-_sshi_, kau tidak pesan makanan? Bukankah ini jam makan siangmu?" tanya Donghae.

"Oh, aku sampai lupa. Baiklah, siang ini aku akan makan denganmu." ucap Eunhyuk dan Donghae tersenyum puas.

"Pelayan~!"

* * *

**- Lie For Love -**

* * *

Di dalam mobil, tidak ada percakapan antara Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sama seperti sebelumnya. Kyuhyun yang memang tidak suka diam itu pun akhirnya membuka suara.

"Ming," Sungmin yang mendengar Kyuhyun memanggilnya pun langsung melirikkan ekor matanya ke arah spion.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sungmin.

"Tidak. Hanya ingin memanggilmu saja." jawaban Kyuhyun yang ambigu membuat Sungmin sweatdrop.

"Kita langsung pulang?" tanya Sungmin.

"Um. Tidak ada tempat lagi yang ingin aku kunjungi di daerah sini. Aku bosan dan aku lapar." ujar Kyuhyun.

"Kau lapar?" tanya Sungmin mengulang ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Um. Kau punya makanan?" tanya Kyuhyun mengingat Sungmin memang selalu menyediakan persediaan makan siang untuk mereka termasuk Donghae.

"Tidak. Aku tidak sempat menyiapkannya. Kau mau makan apa?" tanya Sungmin.

"Bagaimana kalau makan daging asap di kedai dekat Namsan Tower?" tanya Kyuhyun memberi saran.

"Daging asap di dekat Namsan Tower? Aku ingat kau suka sekali ke sana dulu." ucap Sungmin sambil tersenyum dan tanpa sadar.

"_Nde_?"

Oh astaga! Sungmin! Sepertinya ini akhir dari identitasmu!

Sepanjang perjalanan ke kedai yang dibilang Sungmin, Kyuhyun terus-menerus menanyakan apa maksud omongan Sungmin. Sementara Sungmin juga terus-menerus mengelak dan memberikan alasan walaupun alasan yang diberikan tidak masuk akal.

"Sudah sampai.." ucap Sungmin sembari menghentikan mobilnya di dekat kedai-kedai.

Kyuhyun sedikit mengintip dari kaca jendela mobilnya. Di sana bukan hanya ada satu kedai tapi ada beberapa kedai dan Kyuhyun tersenyum ketika melihat salah satu kedai yang ada di sana dan beringsut turun dari mobil.

Sungmin yang melihat Kyuhyun turun dari mobil pun segera ikut turun dari dalam mobilnya bermaksud mengantarkan Kyuhyun ke kedai yang dimaksud. Tapi―

"Kyuhyun-_ah_! _Eodi_-_gaseyo_?" teriak Sungmin ketika melihat Kyuhyun berjalan ke arah kedai-kedai yang ada di sana. "Aish!" Sungmin berlari kecil mengejar langkah Kyuhyun.

**BRUG**

"Aw~" rintih Sungmin. "_YA_~ Kenapa berhenti tiba-tiba, _eoh_?" tanya Sungmin kepada Kyuhyun yang ada di hadapannya.

"Apakah kedai ini yang kau maksud?" tanya Kyuhyun balik. Matanya masih tetap menatap kedai yang ada di depannya.

"_Nde_?" Sungmin yang bingung langsung mengintip kedai yang ada di hadapan Kyuhyun.

**DEG**

"Benar kan, Ming?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi kini matanya menatap ke arah Sungmin dengan tatapan yang tidak dapat diartikan. Sedih, marah, senang, sakit. Semua rasanya ada di sana. Dan Sungmin bisa melihat itu.

"K-Kyuhyun-_ah_.."

"_Dwaesseo_~ _Kajja_!" Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin memasuki kedai itu.

Kedai itu terlihat sederhana, hanya kedai yang dibuka oleh sebuah tenda. Hanya ada 3 meja dan beberapa tempat duduk. Juga satu _ajjuma_ yang menjaga kedai itu. Sepi. Hanya ada Kyuhyun, Sungmin dan tentunya _ajjuma_ yang memang seharusnya berada di sana. Tentu saja sepi. Ini masih siang. Kedai ini biasanya ramai kalau malam hari.

Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin untuk duduk di salah satu tempat kosong yang dekat dengan tiang penyangga tenda.

"Ini―" Kyuhyun menoleh mendengar Sungmin sedikit bergumam.

"Ada apa, Ming?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"_Anni_, _gwenchana_." tutup Sungmin sambil tersenyum yang terlihat dipaksakan. _"Kedai ini, tempat duduk ini, bagaimana kau bisa ingat kalau kau bisa ke sini?"_ batin Sungmin berteriak.

"Aku dulu sering ke sini dan duduk di sini. Bersama seorang temanku. Tapi... Lagi-lagi aku tidak mengingat siapa temanku itu. Menyedihkan sekali." ujar Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin membeku. Kyuhyun yang melihat perubahan raut wajah Sungmin yang bingung menjadi terkejut pun langsung mengguncangkan badan Sungmin.

"Ming, _gwenchanayo_?" tanya Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin kembali menampilkan senyum palsu yang dibuat sesempurna mungkin olehnya. "Ung. _Gwenchanayo_." jawab Sungmin.

"Permisi," _Ajjuma_ yang menjaga kedai itu menghampiri Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sambil membawa sebuah nampan berisi beberapa daging mentah dan dua botol soju.

"_Kansamhamnida_, _Ajjuma_.." jawab Sungmin tersenyum manis.

Ketika Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Kyuhyun, terlihat Kyuhyun sedang menatap daging-daging mentah itu dengan pandangan senang dan membuat Sungmin sedikit terkekeh melihat Kyuhyun. _'Benar-benar tidak ada yang berubah darimu, Kyu..'_ batin Sungmin di sela tertawanya.

* * *

**[SKIP TIME]**

* * *

"Ah~ _Mashitta_!" ucap Kyuhyun jujur.

"Hahaha~ Pelanlah sedikit, Kyuhyun." ucap Sungmin ketika melihat Kyuhyun makan dengan lahap.

"Aku benar-benar merindukan saat-saat ini, Ming. _Jeongmal bogoshippeoseoyo_~" Kyuhyun masih terus makan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain termasuk Sungmin.

"K-Kyuhyun-_ah_.. Ap-Apakah kau benar-benar tidak ingat siapa yang pernah bersamamu ke sini?" tanya Sungmin mencoba memancing Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang mendengar pertanyaan Sungmin langsung menghentikan makannya dan menatap Sungmin tajam. "Ma-Maksudku bukan seperti itu. Ak-Aku hanya bertanya~ Haha.." Sungmin mencoba mencairkan suasana walaupun gagal.

"Apakah itu penting untukmu?" tanya Kyuhyun balik. Tapi tidak ada jawaban apapun yang keluar dari mulut Sungmin. Sungmin hanya diam sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Kalau tidak penting, bisakah tidak usah bertanya tentang hal itu?" tanya Kyuhyun ketika melihat sepertinya Sungmin tidak akan menjawab. Dan pernyataan itu sukses membuat Sungmin diam, bungkam. Sampai akhirnya lagi-lagi mereka harus makan dalam diam.

_'Hah~ Kenapa susah sekali mencoba mengingatkanmu padaku, Kyu? Kenapa pada akhirnya harus diam lagi seperti ini? Kenapa?'_ batin Sungmin menahan emosinya.

_Ajjuma_ yang melihat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin diam di dalam makannya pun segera menyalakan sebuah music tape usang yang masih bisa berfungsi dengan baik. Lagu yang diputar pun mengikuti perkembangan jaman sekarang. _Ajjuma_ itu sengaja menyalakan musik untuk membuat pasangan namja itu tidak terlihat canggung satu sama lain karena harus berdiam seperti itu. "_Aigoo_.. Aku saja gerah melihatnya." ujar _Ajjuma_ tersebut sambil memutar ke arah kanan suara volume music tape-nya membuat kedai itu dipenuhi oleh alunan lagu.

"_Mianhae_, Ming.." gumam Kyuhyun pelan sambil menatap Sungmin yang sedang menunduk menatap makanannya dan mengunyah pelan.

Sayang, Sungmin tidak mendengar karena sedang fokus makan dan juga karena suara musik yang lumayan nyaring di kedai itu dan Sungmin juga tidak tahu kalau sepasang mata di hadapannya itu menatapnya dengan pandangan sakit.

*** TO BE CONTINUED ***

* * *

**Hohoho..**

**Apa kabar? Ketemu lagi deh di chapter 3. Maaf ya kalau chapter kemarin tidak ada feelnya. Yang ini juga.. -sigh-**

**Kalian semua pada bilangin Kyuhyun jahat ya? Iya. Emang Kyuhyun jahat banget! -ditabok epil-**

**Banyak yang suka Ming cool di depan orang lain tapi manja di depan Kyuhyun ya? Aduh.. Tapi sayang banget. Saya bikin karakter Ming yang keras kepala kalo di depan Kyuhyun, gimana dong? -watados-**

**Sebenarnya saya ngga bisa update minggu ini karena kondisi saya drop banget hueee T.T Saya sakit pemirsah, bukan sakit parah sih cuma flu tapi kepala saya pusingnya bukan main sampe saya ijin pulang kantor karena ngga kuat.. -curhat mode on- Tapi karena saya cek ffn tadi siang, saya baca review kalian dan ini juga waktunya saya untuk update, jadilah saya berniat untuk update. Dan ssstt.. Saya buka gadgetnya juga diam-diam loh.. -kunci pintu- Ntar kalo ketahuan, semua gadget saya bisa diambil T.T -curhat lagi-**

**Buat semua yang udah review, terima kasih ya. Kalian semua pada main tebak-tebakkan ya? ._. Wahahaha hampir semua reviewnya sama. Tebakannya adalah Kyuhyun pura-pura ngelupain Sungmin XD Kita liat nanti yaaaa... -tebar bunga bangkai-**

* * *

**=BALASAN REVIEW=**

* * *

**adhe kyumin 137****: ****Flashbacknya terlalu panjang ya? Sebenernya supaya kalian lebih ngerti aja sih. Hehehe. Terima kasih sarannya :)**

**: Iya cerita ini flashback di chapter dua. Selebihnya ngga kok :)**

** .vikink****:**** Terima kasih :)**

**abilhikmah****: Kapan ya Kyuhyun ingat Sungmin lagi? Nado molla ._.v -ditabok- Hehe, secepatnya ya :)**

**vila13kyuvil****: Hi readers baru :D Salam kenal, terima kasih udah mau baca karya saya :)**

**trytofindlieta****: Pesona Ming buat semuanya klepek-klepek -ikutan guling2 di kasur- XD Iya eon, kita saling membantu ya wkwkwk XD Aduh ini udah dilanjut kan? Ngga jadi diteror kan? -sembunyi-**

** .94: Kyuhyun pura-pura ngelupain keluarga Lee? Jawabannya adalah.. Tunggu di chapter selanjut-selanjutnya yaaaa :)**

**JOYELPEU137****: Iya chapter kemarin full flashback :D Terima kasih atas tebakannya, ini nextnya yaa..**

**cloudsKMS****: Iya Kyuhyun tega banget emang ._. -dirajam- Ini udah next, terima kasih :)**

**kyuminsaranghae****: Hahaha. Maybe? Maybe yes, maybe no juga deh wkwk :D**

**Zen Liu: ****say****a juga kok. Hehehe**

**5351****: Terima kasih :)**

**Okalee****: Kamu bisa review berkali-kali ya, chingu? Kok bisa sih? Ajarin saya dong ._. -plak- Hehehe.. Terima kasih sarannya :)**

**Adekyumin joyer****: As your wish :) Terima kasih sarannya yaaa..**

**winecouple****: Jawaban anda benar.. XD Dia emang sengaja karena ngga rela. Ya biasalah, Kyuhyun gitu.. wkwk**

**melsparkyu****: Wah waaaahh.. Jawaban kamu benar, chingu. Biasanya kita juga gitu kalo ditinggal teman, ya? Hehe.. Ini udah dilanjut ya. Terima kasih :)**

**BluePink137****: Kamu review tepat ketika saya mau update. Terima kasih reviewnya :)**

**Untuk SIDERS, terima kasih diam-diam udah baca FF abal saya :D Walaupun kalian ngga review, saya udah senang kok viewers saya banyaaaakk banget. Hehe. Untuk yang udah review, sekali lagi saya ucapkan beribu-ribu terima kasih yaaa...**

**Sampai ketemu di next chapter :) Annyeong!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tittle:****Lie For Love (Chapter 4)**

**Author:**Park Min Chan

**Genre:**Family, Romance, Hurt, Comedy

**Rating:**T

**Pairing****:**

**KYUMIN SUPER JUNIOR****  
**Cho Kyuhyun (Kyuhyun)  
Lee Sungmin (Sungmin)

**Cast :**

Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, Lee Donghae, Han Geng, Kim Heechul (as yeoja), Park Jung Soo (as yeoja), Kim Young Woon

**Summary:**

Sungmin sudah mengatakan pada Kyuhyun bahwa ia ingin berhenti menjadi bodyguard Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bertengkar hebat sementara Donghae melihat mereka dari jauh. Lalu bagaimana kelanjutannya? Apakah Kyuhyun akan mengijinkan Sungmin pergi?

**Disclaimer: **

FF ini murni milik author Park Min Chan, kalau sama berarti ada unsur ketidaksengajaan. Saya berani bersumpah bahwa FF di bawah ini sepenuhnya milik saya yang entah kenapa berani mengambil tema tentang bodyguard. Semua cast di sini milik Tuhan, orangtuanya, dan SM. Kyuhyun milik Sungmin, Sungmin milik Kyuhyun. KYUMIN milik author Park Min Chan dan author Park Min Chan milik KYUMIN XD

**WARNING! **

**BOYSXBOYS, OOC,**** ABAL, TYPOS**

**DON'T LIKE****,**** DON'T READ and**** DON'T BASH! Yang suka sama ff ini, please DON'T BE A SILENT READER~ So, REVIEW wajib ^^  
Kansamhamnida :)**

**20 Februari 2014**

* * *

**KRIING**

"_Yeoboseyo_?"

"..."

"Aku bersama Kyuhyun di kedai dekat Namsan Tower, _waeyo_ Donghae-_ah_?" tanya Sungmin kepada si penelpon yang ternyata adalah Donghae.

"..."

"_Arasseo_. Aku akan kembali ke rumah secepatnya."

**KLIK**

Telepon terputus. Sungmin segera memasukkan handphonenya ke dalam saku celananya dan menatap Kyuhyun yang tengah menatapnya dengan bingung.

"Kita harus segera pulang." ucap Sungmin to the point sambil mengeluarkan dompetnya untuk membayar makanan yang dipesan berdua bersama Kyuhyun.

"_Wae geurae_? Ada sesuatu yang terjadi?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Bukan denganmu. Tapi denganku― _Kansamhamnida Ajjuma_." Sungmin menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun sambil berjalan ke luar kedai setelah membayar makan siangnya diikuti oleh Kyuhyun yang masih bingung di belakangnya.

**BLAM**

"Ming, ada apa?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa. Kau tidak usah panik, Kyu. Tidak ada hubungannya denganmu dan keluargamu." ucap Sungmin seraya menancap gas mobilnya dengan cepat.

"Panik? Aku tidak panik. Kau yang panik. Dan.. Keluargamu? Tapi kenapa Donghae tahu?" tanya Kyuhyun tepat sasaran membuat Sungmin diam lagi tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. "Ming?" Kyuhyun menyadarkan Sungmin.

"Ah. Ibuku mengenal Donghae. Donghae pernah beberapa kali ke rumahku. Ya, begitulah." ucap Sungmin berkilah.

"Oh, begitu. Lalu? Ada apa dengan keluargamu? Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi membuat Sungmin benar-benar harus memutar otaknya untuk menjawab.

"Tidak. Kata Donghae, Ibuku hanya pingsan. Sepertinya anemia-nya kambuh lagi. Tenang saja." jawab Sungmin pelan seolah tidak ada keraguan di dalam ucapannya. _'Tuhan, kumohon buatlah Kyuhyun diam dan buatlah Eomma segera sadar.'_ batin Sungmin berdoa.

"..."

"Setelah ini kau akan aku antar pulang dulu. Dan aku pamit untuk pulang sebentar. Boleh kan?" tanya Sungmin hati-hati.

"Um. Tentu." jawab Kyuhyun sembari menyandarkan kepalanya di bantalan kursi mobilnya membuat Sungmin yang melihat dari kaca spionnya bernafas lega. _'Syukurlah..'_ batin Sungmin lagi.

* * *

**- Lie For Love -**

* * *

Sungmin kini melaju ke arah rumahnya setelah mengantarkan Kyuhyun pulang. Di pikirannya sekarang hanya ada ibunya.

**KRIIING**

"_Yeoboseyo.._"

"_Hyung_, _eodi-ga_?" tanya suara di seberang sana.

"Aku sedang dalam perjalanan ke rumah Donghae-_ya_." jawab Sungmin masih terus fokus.

"_Ppali_~ _Eomma_ memanggil namamu dari tadi." pinta Donghae.

"_Jeongmal_? _Arasseo_. Tunggu aku 10 menit. Bantu _Eomma_ untuk bertahan sampai aku tiba." ucap Sungmin.

**KLIK**

"_Eomma_, kumohon. Bertahanlah.." gumam Sungmin dengan mata yang sudah mengabur karena air matanya.

* * *

**[SKIP TIME]**

* * *

**BRAK!**

"_Eomma_!" Sungmin membanting kasar pintu rumahnya dan berlari masuk ke dalam menerobos seluruh maid dan bodyguard yang ada di sana mengelilingi pintu kamar orangtuanya.

"Sungmin-_hyung_!" teriak Donghae ketika melihat Sungmin datang.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sungmin. Wajahnya pias ketika melihat kondisi ibunya.

"Tadi sewaktu di butik, ada seseorang yang ingin membeli baju di butik _Eomma_-mu. Tapi ternyata dia adalah orang suruhan Choi Siwon. Untung saja pengawal yang berjaga di dekat _Eomma_-mu bisa cepat sigap menjaga _Eomma_-mu. Padahal saat itu orang itu membawa sebuah pisau untuk membunuh _Eomma_-mu saat itu juga." jelas sang ayah― Kangin.

"Astaga! Lalu? Kenapa _Eomma_ jadi begini?" Sungmin melihat ibunya terbaring lemah dengan segala peralatan yang ada di tubuhnya.

"Serangan jantungnya. _Eomma_-mu sangat terkejut waktu para pengawal yang tiba-tiba langsung menarik orang itu menjauh darimu dan juga menarik _Eomma_-mu untuk menjauh. Karena terkejut jadi jatuh pingsan dan akhirnya seperti ini." lanjut Kangin.

"_Eo_-_Eomma_.." Donghae memeluk Leeteuk dan menangis. Sungmin yang melihat itu pun berusaha menahan tangisannya sambil menepuk bahu Donghae.

"Choi Siwon sudah keterlaluan, _Appa_. Aku akan membalasnya!" ucap Sungmin tegas.

"Tidak. Jangan. Kau tetap jaga Kyuhyun bersama Donghae. _Appa_ mohon untuk tidak ikut campur, Sungmin-_ah_. Biarkan ini _Appa_ yang selesaikan bersama dengan Hankyung _Ahjussi_." pinta Kangin.

"Tidak bisa! Ini sudah keterlaluan! Aku sudah merencanakan sesuatu yang membuat Choi Siwon jatuh, _Appa_! Dan _Appa_ harus mengijinkanku. Aku sudah merencanakan ini bersama Donghae. Dan ya, aku harap ini berhasil." ucap Sungmin.

"Donghae?" Donghae yang mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh Kangin pun langsung menghapus air matanya dan menatap sang ayah.

"_Nde_, aku. Aku akan membuat Choi Siwon jatuh, _Appa_. Aku mohon. Aku tidak ingin melihat satu-satu dari keluarga kita termasuk keluarga Kyuhyun mati begitu saja. Choi Siwon sudah gila, _Appa_!" Donghae murka. Sungmin yang melihat Donghae marah pun langsung menggenggam tangan Donghae erat mencoba menenangkan adiknya.

"Donghae-_ya_! Kau gila!" Kangin mulai kehilangan kesabarannya melihat anak-anaknya yang keras kepala.

"Aku? Gila? Tidak. Justru _Appa_ yang akan gila kalau _Appa_ kehilangan _Eomma_ begitu saja karena Choi Siwon. _Appa_, kumohon. Ini demi keluarga kita dan keluarga Kyuhyun. Aku akan berhati-hati." ucap Donghae.

"Harusnya aku yang bilang begitu, Donghae!" ujar Sungmin.

"Tunggu, tunggu. Apa yang kalian rencanakan? Apa ini membahayakan Sungmin?" tanya Kangin mulai mencoba mengikuti alur rencana anak-anaknya.

"Um. Membahayakan. Tapi, kalau hati-hati pasti tidak akan membahayakan. Yang bahaya adalah kalau ketahuan, aku akan dibunuh. Hanya itu." ucap Sungmin serius.

"Sungmin-_ah_!"

"Aku rela mengorbankan nyawaku untuk kalian semua, _Appa_." jawab Sungmin membuat Kangin mengusap kasar wajahnya.

"Kalian keras kepala!" teriak Kangin.

"K-Khau― juga, K―Khangin-_ah_.."

"_Eomma_!― _Yeobo_!" Sungmin, Donghae, dan Kangin teriak bersamaan sambil menoleh ke arah sumber suara― Leeteuk yang terlihat tersengal mengucapkan satu kalimat sambil tersenyum.

"Merekha― k-keras kepa―la karenamu. Itulah― sifatmu." Leeteuk mengucapkan itu dengan terbata-bata sambil menatap Kangin sambil tersenyum. Matanya berkaca-kaca.

"_Jeongmalyo_? Mereka meniru sifatku?" tanya Kangin tidak percaya dan dibalas anggukan singkat oleh Leeteuk dan lagi-lagi sambil tersenyum.

"_Aigoo_~"

"_Eomma_, kau setuju kan?" tanya Donghae. Sifat manjanya mulai keluar dan dibalas oleh anggukan pelan lagi dari Leeteuk. "_Eomma_! _Saranghae_! Aku janji aku benar-benar akan menjaga Sungmin-_hyung_!" ucap Donghae kemudian memeluk Leeteuk yang masih terbaring. Sungmin yang melihat itu pun meraih tangan Leeteuk mengusap pelan.

"_Eomma_, tidak usah khawatir. Aku akan berusaha untuk menjaga keluarga kita. Apa gunanya aku menang beberapa olimpiade bela diri kalau aku tidak bisa melawan Choi Siwon yang tidak pintar bela diri itu? Cih. Itu tidak mungkin." ucap Sungmin.

"Khau pasti― bisa, Sungmin-_ah_." Sungmin yang mendengar itu pun segera memeluk ibunya bersama dengan Donghae. Leeteuk langsung menjulurkan telapak tangannya ke kepala anak-anaknya mengusap pelan kepala mereka.

Kangin yang melihat itu pun hanya tersenyum merasakan kebahagiaan yang dirasakan olehnya dan juga keluarganya. Benar-benar indah. _'Aku harap semoga semuanya akan kembali seperti semula setelah Choi Siwon brengsek itu benar-benar pergi dari kami, Tuhan.'_ batin Kangin.

* * *

**- Lie For Love -**

* * *

"_MWO_?! _Mworago_?! Mereka ingin menghancurkan Choi Siwon dengan cara seperti itu?! Tidak. Tidak bisa. Tidak akan aku izinkan. Kau gila, Kangin-_ah_ mengizinkan mereka berbuat hal yang berbahaya seperti itu!" Hankyung berdiri dari duduknya ketika mendengar penjelasan Kangin tentang rencana anak-anaknya untuk menghancurkan Choi Siwon.

"_Hyung_, dengarkan aku dulu. Aku juga awalnya menolak. Tapi Leeteuk-_ie_, dia yang mengizinkannya." jelas Kangin membuat Hankyung semakin melebarkan matanya.

"Astaga! Apa yang dilakukan oleh Leeteuk _noona_?!" desah Hankyung frustasi. "Apa kau sudah mengatakan ini pada Heechul-_ie_?" tanya Hankyung sedikit melirik pada Kangin.

"_Anni_. Belum. Belum ada waktu yang tepat." jawab Kangin.

"Tidak ada. Tidak akan pernah ada waktu yang tepat untuk mengatakan ini kepada Heechul-_ie_. Kau tau dia seperti apa Kangin-_ah_." ujar Hankyung.

"Aku tau. Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Ini tiga lawan satu, _Hyung_. Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa walaupun aku kepala keluarga di sana." ucap Kangin mengusap kasar wajahnya.

"Baiklah. Kita berkumpul di rumahmu sekarang. Leeteuk sedang sakit, tidak mungkin kita berkumpul di rumahku. Aku akan menghubungi Heechul-_ie_ untuk segera ke rumahmu." kata Hankyung sembari mengeluarkan handphone-nya dari saku celananya. Sementara Hankyung menghubungi Heechul, Kangin hanya bersandar pada sofa di dalam ruangan Hankyung sambil terus mendesah pelan.

* * *

**[SKIP TIME]**

* * *

Saat ini Hankyung, Kangin, Heechul dan juga Leeteuk sedang berada di kamar Kangin dan Leeteuk. Kenapa tidak di ruang tamu? Tentu saja tidak mungkin mengingat Leeteuk sedang terbaring lemah dengan semua peralatan dokter di tubuhnya. Ya, Leeteuk dirawat di rumah. Kangin tidak ingin Leeteuk celaka kalau dirawat di rumah sakit.

"Kenapa kau dengan mudahnya memberikan izin kepada Sungmin dan Donghae, Leeteuk-_ie_?" tanya Heechul.

"Aku percaya, percaya pada mereka kalau mereka bisa menyelesaikan ini." jawab Leeteuk pelan sambil tersenyum.

"Astaga." Heechul tidak bisa berbicara apa-apa lagi.

"Ayolah, anak-anak kita sudah dewasa. Mereka pasti bisa menyelesaikan masalah ini." ucap Leeteuk membujuk Hankyung, Kangin, terutama Heechul.

"Terserah padamu, Teuk-_ie_." jawab Heechul pasrah.

"Kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa bagaimana?" tanya Hankyung.

"Tidak akan. Aku yakin." jawab Leeteuk.

"Aish! Kangin-_ah_! Kenapa kau bisa mempunyai istri sekeras kepala dia, sih?!" Hankyung mulai kesal.

"A-Aku tidak tahu." jawab Kangin.

"YA~ Kau pernah dengan perkataan ini tidak? 'Suami atau istri yang menjadi pasanganmu kelak adalah cerminan dirimu sendiri.' Jadi, aku ini cerminan diri Kangin." celetuk Leeteuk.

"Berarti itu salahmu, bodoh!" Heechul hampir memukul kepala Kangin kalau saja Kangin tidak mundur. "Cih. _Arasseo_, _arasseo_! Kalau begitu biarkan Sungmin dan Donghae memulai rencananya." ujar Heechul final.

"Kapan mereka akan mulai?" tanya Hankyung pada Kangin.

"Tidak tahu, mereka sepertinya masih belum terlalu matang memikirkan rencana ini akan dimulai kapan dan dari mana." jawab Kangin.

"Baiklah. Kita hanya perlu berdoa untuk keselamatan Sungmin." ucap Kangin pada akhirnya dan dibalas anggukan oleh ketiga kepala yang ada di sana.

* * *

**[SKIP TIME]**

* * *

"Kapan kita akan mulai rencana ini?" tanya Sungmin.

"Secepatnya. Kalau keluarga Kyuhyun sudah menyetujuinya, kita akan mulai secepatnya. _Keundae_, bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun, _Hyung_?" tanya Donghae.

"Astaga! Kenapa aku bisa melupakan anak itu?" desah Sungmin.

"Kurasa kau harus bilang pada Kyuhyun untuk berhenti menjadi bodyguardnya. Yang jelas jangan sampai Kyuhyun tau kalau kau pergi untuk Choi Siwon." jelas Donghae.

"Um. Ya, aku akan mengatakannya nanti malam." ujar Sungmin.

* * *

**- Lie For Love -**

* * *

Di ruang makan, Hankyung, Heechul, dan Kyuhyun sedang menikmati makan malam dengan diam bahkan sampai selesai mereka tetap diam. Tidak ada yang ingin membuka mulut walau sebenarnya Heechul ingin sekali mengatakan tentang Sungmin yang akan berhenti menjadi bodyguardnya. Tapi nihil.

**TAK**

"Aku sudah selesai," ucap Kyuhyun seraya berdiri dari duduknya.

"Kyuhyun-_ie_~" panggil Heechul membuat objek yang dipanggilnya berhenti dan menatapnya.

"_Nde_, _Eomma_?"

"Begini, um.. Soal Sungmin.."

"Sungmin?"

"Ya, Sungmin―"

"Nyonya, biar Saya saja yang bicara dengan Tuan Muda Kyuhyun." potong Sungmin tiba-tiba. Ternyata Sungmin bersembunyi di balik tembok di dekat ruang makan. Kecurigaannya terhadap Heechul atau Hankyung pun benar. Mereka pasti akan mengatakan hal ini pada Kyuhyun.

"Oh. Sungmin-_ah_. Baiklah." ujar Heechul sambil tersenyum kaku.

"Tuan Muda, bisa ikut Saya sebentar?" pinta Sungmin dan dibalas anggukan oleh Kyuhyun.

Dan di sinilah mereka. Di balkon lantai atas dekat kamar Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sendiri. Mereka sengaja membicarakan hal ini di sini mengingat tidak akan ada yang naik ke atas sini kecuali para maid yang dipanggil.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Begini, Kyuhyun-_ah_. Aku.. Aku ingin berhenti menjadi bodyguardmu." ucap Sungmin.

"_Nde_?"

"Ya,"

"_Wae geuraeyo_?" tanya Kyuhyun tidak percaya.

"Aku ingin pergi."

"Pergi?"

"Um. Aku ingin melindungi keluargaku―" jawab Sungmin. _'Dan keluargamu,'_ lanjut Sungmin dalam hati.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan keluargamu?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ini masalah pribadi. Kuharap kau bisa menemukan pengawal yang lebih baik dari aku." ucap Sungmin.

"Ini bahkan baru enam bulan, Ming." ujar Kyuhyun.

"..."

"Kau ingin meninggalkanku lagi? Aku bahkan baru bertemu denganmu lagi setelah sembilan tahun dan hanya enam bulan? Cih. Tidak bisa dipercaya." Kyuhyun tersenyum getir.

**DEG**

"K-Kyuhyun-_ah_, kau―"

"Pergilah."

"Kyuhyun―"

"Aku bilang pergi! Itu kemauanmu, kan?! Kau tidak bisa menarik ucapanmu lagi!" Kyuhyun murka.

"Maafkan a―"

"Maaf? Maaf katamu? Tidak perlu. Cukup katakan maaf untuk dirimu sendiri yang membuang diriku lagi. Mau sampai kapan kau egois seperti ini, Lee Sungmin?!" teriak Kyuhyun.

"Kyu―"

"Aku sudah bersabar selama sembilan tahun. Aku berusaha melupakanmu. Berusaha melupakan semua yang berkaitan dengan dirimu. Tapi tidak bisa! Bahkan sampai kau kembali lagi di hadapanku! Tapi sekarang? Kau akan pergi lagi? _Arasseo_. Aku rasa aku benar. Kau tidak lebih dari manusia paling jahat yang pernah aku temui. Seharusnya kau tidak usah kembali ke sini, Ming. Seharusnya kau mati saja di sana!" Kyuhyun benar-benar hilang kendali.

**PLAK**

"Jaga ucapanmu, Cho Kyuhyun!" Sungmin jengah mendengar semua tuduhan Kyuhyun tentang dirinya. Sadar atau tidak, dia sudah menampar Kyuhyun dengan tangannya sendiri. "Kau tidak pantas bicara seperti itu! Kau tidak mengerti apa-apa! Siapa yang egois sekarang? Aku? Kau!" Kyuhyun tidak bergeming, tidak juga mengelus pipinya yang memerah karena ditampar Sungmin. Matanya memanas. "Kau yang tidak mengerti sama sekali apa yang sudah terjadi pada keluarga kita! Kau pikir aku mau meninggalkanmu sembilan tahun yang lalu kalau bukan karena aku ingin melindungi keluarga kita dari orang-orang jahat?! Aku ingin melindungi keluarga kita! Terlebih aku ingin melindungimu!" ucap Sungmin.

Terlihat Kyuhyun mulai bereaksi. Matanya yang sudah mengabur karena air mata kini menatap mata Sungmin yang merah menahan tangisan dan amarahnya.

"Kau tidak pernah mengerti aku, Kyu."

"Dan kau juga tidak pernah mengerti perasaanku, Ming."

**SKAK**

Sungmin terdiam.

"Kau berkata padaku saat itu hanya enam tahun, lalu? Kau menambahkannya menjadi sembilan tahun. Dan di saat kau kembali, enam bulan lalu. Kau ingin pergi lagi sekarang? Berapa lama lagi? Sembilan tahun kau ganti dengan enam bulan. Kenapa selalu kau yang pergi meninggalkanku? Kenapa tidak aku saja yang meninggalkanmu? _Wae_?!" Kyuhyun mulai goyah. Terduduk, menangis di sana. Di hadapan Sungmin seperti anak kecil yang memohon kepada orangtuanya untuk membelikannya sebuah video game.

"Maafkan aku, Kyu. Bukan itu maksudku―"

"Lalu apa? Apa? Apa lagi alasanmu kali ini, Ming?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Aku ingin balas dendam pada Choi Siwon. Aku benar-benar ingin menghancurkan dia dengan tanganku sendiri." ucap Sungmin dengan tatapan dingin.

"Ming―"

"Orangtuamu dan orangtuaku sudah menyetujui hal ini. Dan kau juga harus setuju."

"Tidak! Kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu, kau benar-benar bisa pergi selamanya dariku! Itu tidak akan terjadi, Lee Sungmin!" Kyuhyun berdiri dan mencengkram bahu Sungmin kuat. Sungmin sedikit meringis karena cengkraman Kyuhyun yang tidak bisa dikatakan pelan.

"Tidak, aku janji tidak akan terjadi apa-apa."

"Sekali kukatakan tidak ya tidak, Lee Sungmin!" cengkraman Kyuhyun makin kuat.

"Kyu, s-sakit."

"Biar kau tahu, sesakit inilah rasanya hatiku!" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin tajam.

"Kyu, _jebal_." Sungmin mulai menjatuhkan air matanya. Kyuhyun yang melihat itu pun segera memeluk Sungmin begitu erat.

"Maafkan aku, Ming. Aku benar-benar merindukanmu, sangat merindukanmu. Aku tidak bisa kau pergi lagi dari hidupku. _Jebal kajima_." mohon Kyuhyun pada Sungmin.

"Tidak bisa, Kyu. Aku tidak bisa."

"_Wae_?!"

"Ini demi kita semua." jawab Sungmin.

"Baiklah, terserah padamu. Semoga kau baik-baik saja." Kyuhyun mulai melepas pelukannya pada Sungmin. "Kau harus berjanji padaku." Kyuhyun mengusap pipi Sungmin yang basah karena air matanya.

"Um. Aku berjanji. Aku akan menjaga diriku baik-baik." Sungmin tersenyum sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Anak pintar. Baiklah kalau begitu." Kyuhyun menepuk kepala Sungmin sambil tersenyum sedih. Dan berlalu dari hadapan Sungmin. Sungmin yang melihat Kyuhyun pergi segera mengejar Kyuhyun.

**BRUG**

"Kyu," Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun dari belakang. "Biarkan aku tidur denganmu malam ini." pinta Sungmin membuat tubuh Kyuhyun tegang. "Hanya tidur berdua, tidak berbuat apa-apa." jelas Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun refleks mengendurkan tubuh tegangnya.

**SRET**

Kyuhyun melepas tangan Sungmin yang berada di pinggangnya dan berlalu meninggalkan Sungmin sendirian yang kini menatap Kyuhyun menjauh berjalan ke arah kamarnya.

_'Kyuhyun benar-benar kecewa padaku. Dia marah padaku. Eottokhae? Apakah kejadian dia akan membenciku benar-benar akan terjadi lagi sekarang? Eomma, kumohon bantu aku untuk menyadarkan Kyuhyun.' _ batin Sungmin lirih.

"Ming! Kau mau masuk atau tidak?!" lamunan Sungmin hilang begitu saja ketika melihat Kyuhyun yang kesal ternyata berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya menunggu Sungmin yang hanya terdiam di sana.

"_Nde_!" Sungmin segera berlari ke arah kamar Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum.

"Sedang apa kau di sana?" tanya Kyuhyun kesal setengah mati.

"_Anniyo_.." jawab Sungmin polos.

"Tsk!"

**BLAM**

Pintu tertutup. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sudah hilang dari pandangan seseorang yang kebetulan menyaksikan drama mereka.

"Cih. Romantis sekali mereka? Seperti dunia hanya milik berdua. Apakah mereka tidak menyadari diriku yang sedari tadi menatap mereka tiada henti? Oh. Astaga."

**KRIIING**

"Ada apa?"

"..."

"_Hyung_ ingin berkata kalau _Hyung_ tidak tidur di kamar malam ini kan?"

"..."

"Aku melihat kalian berdua sedari tadi. Romantis sekali seperti drama saja. Tsk."

"..."

"_Arasseo_, _arasseo_! Aku tutup teleponnya!"

**KLIK**

"Aish _jinjja_! Orang itu benar-benar! Dan aku akan tidur di kamar itu sendiri lagi? Setelah bertahun-tahun aku sendiri dan sekarang sendiri lagi? Astaga. Kuharap aku bisa cepat memiliki kekasih." ujar Donghae segera berdiri dari duduknya.

Ya, Donghae yang sedari tadi menyaksikan drama Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Lihat saja posisinya. Benar-benar seperti sedang berada di depan televisi. Duduk di depan tangga, bersandar di pagar tangga sambil melipat kedua kakinya. Bahkan tangga itu tidak jauh dari adegan kemesraan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tadi.

Donghae menatap tempat yang didudukinya barusan, "Mereka benar-benar gila tidak menyadari kehadiranku di sini dari tadi," ujar Donghae dan berlalu memasuki kamarnya dan Sungmin walau kenyataannya malam ini tidak ada Sungmin di dalam sana.

**BLAM**

* * *

**- Lie For Love -**

* * *

Di dalam kamar Kyuhyun, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sudah berada di atas kasur dengan posisi berhadapan, Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun begitu juga sebaliknya.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_.." panggil Sungmin memecah keheningan.

"Um?"

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?" pinta Sungmin.

"Silahkan,"

"Kau sudah mengingatku?" tanya Sungmin hati-hati sambil mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap Kyuhyun.

"Mengingat apanya?"

"Tsk. Aku dengar kau melupakanku, semua tentangku. Bahkan kau melupakan _Eomma_, _Appa_ dan juga Donghae. Aku benar, 'kan?" tanya Sungmin.

"Benar tapi kau juga salah." jawab Kyuhyun sambil tetap memejamkan matanya.

"_Nde_?"

"Aku tidak benar-benar melupakanmu. Selama ini aku hanya bersandiwara, Ming." ucap Kyuhyun.

"M-Maksudmu?"

**CTAK**

"Aw~" Sungmin mengusap dahinya kasar. "Kenapa mengetuk dahiku?!" protes Sungmin.

"Kau tidak mengerti atau bodoh?" tanya Kyuhyun kini menunduk menatap Sungmin yang masih sibuk mengusap dahinya. "Kurasa kau bodoh," ucap Kyuhyun menyimpulkan Sungmin.

"_YA_~"

"Hahaha.. Aku bercanda. Begini, aku memang berjanji akan melupakan semua tentangmu. Dirimu, _bumonim_ dan Donghae _Hyung_. Dan aku memang mengatakan itu pada _Eomma_. Selama kau pergi, kegiatanku hanya belajar dan bermain video game di rumah. Aku berubah drastis. Bahkan aku tidak pernah mempunyai teman. _Eomma_ dan _Appa_ sibuk. Mereka terus-terusan membelikanku video game dan buku-buku tebal. Sebenarnya memang itu adalah salah satu media untuk melupakanmu. Tapi, aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa melupakanmu sama sekali." jelas Kyuhyun.

Sungmin terdiam. Meringis dalam hati betapa jahatnya dia waktu dia meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

"Lalu saat keluargamu datang. Aku ingat sekali waktu itu _Eomma_ memaksaku untuk turun dan makan malam bersama dengan keluargamu. Tapi saat itu aku baru bangun tidur dan memutuskan untuk kembali tidur. Sebenarnya aku benar-benar terkejut ketika melihat keluargamu datang kembali. Tapi saat aku lihat tidak ada kau di sana, hatiku seakan kembali teriris dan memutuskan untuk berpura-pura melupakan kalian." jelas Kyuhyun.

"Dan kau melanjutkan drama panjangmu itu selama tiga tahun terakhir ini?" tanya Sungmin penasaran.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Ya, sampai tadi saat kau membuatku kesal dan tidak sengaja membongkar semuanya." jawab Kyuhyun.

"Dan saat di kedai beberapa hari lalu itu, kau juga berpura-pura?" tanya Sungmin lagi.

Kyuhyun lagi-lagi mengangguk. "Semuanya. Aku benar-benar tidak melupakan semua tentang kita, tentangmu. Aku masih ingat semuanya. Masih terekam jelas di sini." Kyuhyun menunjuk kepalanya.

"Kyuhyun-_ie_~" Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun. Menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada bidang Kyuhyun. "Terima kasih." lanjutnya.

"Tidak. Seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih padamu. Terima kasih karena sudah kembali walau kau tidak menepati janjimu untuk pergi hanya selama enam tahun tapi sembilan tahun." ucap Kyuhyun balas memeluk Sungmin.

Sungmin terdiam. Melepaskan pelukannya. Kesal.

"Hei~ Aku hanya bercanda. Maaf~" Kyuhyun tersenyum sambil mencium kening Sungmin. "Berjanji padaku, tidak akan pergi meninggalkanku lagi setelah ini. _Arasseo_?" ujar Kyuhyun.

"Um. _Yaksokhae_~ _Gomawo_.." Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun erat.

"Um.. Ming.." Sungmin mendongak menatap wajah Kyuhyun.

"Maafkan aku―" sesaat ketika Kyuhyun mengucapkan maafnya, wajahnya segera mendekat ke arah wajah Sungmin.

"Kyu― Mmph―"

Sungmin benar-benar terkejut dengan perlakuan Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba. Kyuhyun mencium bibirnya. Tapi kemudian Sungmin hanya pasrah dan tersenyum dalam ciumannya. Ciuman yang lembut seolah Kyuhyun sedang menyampaikan rasa sakit, sayang, cinta dan rindunya ke Sungmin. Sesaat kemudian Sungmin mengikuti arah gerak bibir Kyuhyun. Ciuman yang lembut itu kini berubah menjadi panas. Walaupun begitu, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tetap melanjutkannya sampai pada akhirnya kebutuhan oksigen di sekitar mereka benar-benar menipis.

"Hah―"

"Lee Sungmin," panggil Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mendongak. Terlihat wajahnya merah. "Um?" jawab Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tersenyum sembari mengusap pipi Sungmin, "Kau cantik, Ming. Sangat cantik. Seandainya kau _yeoja_, kita pasti bisa memiliki _aegya_ yang cantik sepertimu." ucapan Kyuhyun barusan membuat hati Sungmin sedikit tersayat. Melihat reaksi Sungmin yang terdiam, Kyuhyun melanjutkan ucapannya, "Hei~ Bukan aku menyesal karena kau adalah _namja_. Tidak. Bukan itu. Hanya saja alangkah baiknya kalau kau terlahir sebagai seorang _yeoja_. Pasti kita akan sangat bahagia. Tapi, kau yang _namja_ saja bisa menggugah hatiku. Apalagi kau yang _yeoja_? Astaga. Aku mungkin bisa saja mati kalau tidak melihatmu barang sehari saja." jelas Kyuhyun dengan kalimat hiperbolisnya.

"Jangan menggodaku, Kyuhyun. Aku tidak akan tergoda dengan kalimatmu. Aku _namja_." ucap Sungmin.

"Ya, kau _namja_. Seandainya saja kau tidak ikut bela diri dan badanmu lebih kecil dari ini, aku benar-benar akan mengira kau adalah _yeoja_ tomboy." ucap Kyuhyun sambil tertawa.

"Jangan menggodaku, Cho Kyuhyun!" Sungmin mulai jengah.

"Lihat, lihat. Kau marah? Kau marah. Dan saat kau marah, kau benar-benar terlihat seperti seorang _yeoja_ tomboy." ucap Kyuhyun mengulum senyumnya.

"Diam kau, Cho!"

"Hei~ Kau juga Cho.." Kyuhyun mencolek dagu Sungmin.

"Aku rasa kau masih ingat bahwa margaku Lee bukan Cho, mengingat kau sedari awal memanggilku Lee Sungmin," ucap Sungmin sinis.

"Kau memang Lee Sungmin, tapi sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi Cho Sungmin." kata Kyuhyun tenang membuat Sungmin bingung.

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Sungmin.

"Bisa saja. Kita akan menikah, dan margamu berubah. Iya, 'kan?" tanya Kyuhyun mencoba mencari jawaban atas pernyataannya pada Sungmin.

"Menikah? Kau gila?" tanya Sungmin tidak percaya.

"Apanya yang gila?"

"Kita ini _namja_, tidak akan bisa menikah, Kyuhyun." jelas Sungmin.

"Bisa, kalau aku mau, bagaimana?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Terserahmu sajalah!"

"Kita bisa menikah, Ming. Aku akan melamarmu nanti. Tunggu saja. Kita tidak akan menikah di Korea, tapi di luar negeri." ucap Kyuhyun.

"Kau bahkan masih 21 tahun, Kyuhyun."

"Memangnya ada apa dengan umurku? Tidak masalah, 'kan?"

"Kau tidak akan mempunyai anak dariku."

"Tidak masalah,"

"Kau tidak―"

"Semuanya tidak akan jadi masalah untukku, Ming. Yang terpenting adalah kau di sisiku, bersamaku selamanya. Hanya itu. Aku tidak peduli lagi." potong Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin terdiam.

"Aku―"

"_Saranghae_, Lee Sungmin." Kyuhyun memotong ucapan Sungmin lagi.

Sungmin tertegun kemudian tersenyum, "_Nado_.. _Nado saranghae_, Cho Kyuhyun." jawab Sungmin.

Dan akhirnya Kyuhyun kembali mencium bibir berbentuk M milik Sungmin lagi. Menyesapnya sampai-sampai rasanya tidak akan ada yang bisa melepaskannya. Dan semuanya berawal dari sana. Kyuhyun tidur dengan Sungmin. Walaupun ada sedikit kekhawatiran Sungmin tentang bagian bawahnya yang pasti akan sakit bahkan tidak akan berjalan dengan normal, Sungmin tetap melakukannya. Dan itu semua demi Cho Kyuhyun. Demi rasa cintanya pada namja itu.

Cho Kyuhyun, kau beruntung mendapatkan Lee Sungmin. Yang rela mengorbankan semuanya untukmu dan bisa menerimamu apa adanya.

"Ming, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?" tanya Kyuhyun setelah mereka menyelesaikan pergulatan mereka.

"Apa?" jawab Sungmin seadanya.

"Kenapa sekarang kau jadi galak sekali? Bahkan Donghae bilang kau mungkin bisa saja memakannya bulat-bulat kalau mulutmu itu besar." ucap Kyuhyun.

**BRUAK**

Sungmin sweatdrop.

"Aku? Galak? Tidak juga. Itu hanya perasaan Donghae saja." jawab Sungmin sambil tertawa hambar.

"Tapi kau memang galak, Ming. Kau galak." ujar Kyuhyun sambil mengetuk kepala Sungmin.

"YA Cho Kyuhyun!"

"HAHAHA~ Mianhae!"

Mereka berdua benar-benar terlihat seperti anak kecil saat ini. Semoga ini akan berlangsung selamanya.

* * *

***END***

* * *

**-ralat-**

*** TO BE CONTINUED ***

* * *

**BHUAHAHAHAHAHA -ketawa nista-**

**Moment KyuMin-nya banyak banget kan? Dan terjawab sudah tebak-tebakkan kalian di chapter 2 lalu. Kyuhyun sebenarnya masih ingat dan pura-pura lupa. Iyalah, ngga mungkin Kyuhyun lupa gitu aja kan sama orang yang udah ngisi hari-harinya? Biarpun saya juga gitu.. -curhat lagi-**

**Oh iya, di chapter ini si Kyuhyun ngga tau apa yang bakal dilakuin sama Sungmin untuk balas dendam. Cuma bodohnya Kyuhyun ngga tanya sama si Sungmin. Dia langsung setuju-setuju aja -_-**

**Baca review-review kalian, SUMPAH demi apa bikin saya senyum-senyum sendiri HAHAHA XD**

**Saya jadi punya power untuk ngelanjutin FF ini walaupun saya lagi sakit T_T**

**Oh iya, kalian pasti tanya kenapa saya update cepat untuk chapter ini? Iya, anggap aja bonus dari saya karena tanggal 20 April ini adalah hari ulang tahun saya muahahaha XD Chukkahamnida, chukkahamnidaaaa... -tiup terompet-**

**Saya udah tua T.T -patahin lilin angka 19-**

**Harapan saya di umur 19 tahun ini, semoga saya bisa jadi lebih baik lagi dari tahun sebelumnya, semakin dewasa, semakin bisa jaga ke-6 adik-adik kandung saya, semakin sukses, semakin disayang sama orang-orang di sekeliling saya, semakin bisa diterima di masyarakat, saya juga berharap semoga FF saya semakin banyak yang suka, semoga saya langgeng sama kekasih saya -ehem- hehehe.. Last, semoga saya tetap bisa menjadi ELF di tahun ini dan ngga berhenti di tahun ini seperti 4 tahun sebelumnya. Saya ingat banget, saya jadi ELF itu bulan April tahun 2010. Hoho.. Semoga saya bisa selamanya jadi ELF :)**

**Terima kasih buat pacar saya yang udah datang ke rumah jam 12 malam teng dan ngasih kotak kado yang isinya bener-bener bikin saya speechless. Kaos lukis gambar Lee Sungmin! Dia berharap semoga kaos itu bisa bikin saya ngga galau lagi karena Sungmin ntar lagi wamil hahaha :'D**

**Happy birthday juga untuk Zhoumi Oppa yang ulang tahun kemarin! Semoga panjang umur, sehat selalu, tambah sukses.. Kita ngga bisa buat hastag karena respect sama tragedi Kapal Ferry #PrayForSouthKorea T.T Sumpah saya sedih banget itu anak-anak sekolahan hueeee T_T Mohon doanya ya teman-teman. Semoga mereka semua bisa ditemukan.**

**Hari ini juga D-100 Park Jung Soo pulang ya? Asiiiikkk.. We will waiting for you, ahjussi fighting! :D**

**Sooooooo, terima kasih yang udah review :)**

* * *

**sjkms**** : Udah next ya :)**

**adhe kyumin 137**** : Ditunggu ya apa rencananya di 2 chapter ke depan :)**

**melsparkyu**** : Ditunggu yaaa.. Terima kasih tebakannya :D**

**kyuminsaranghae**** : Kasih tau ngga yaaa? Kkk.. Ini udah dilanjut :)**

**Harukahzy**** : Genre? Lebih ke crime, hurt, sama romance kayaknya deh. Saya juga bingung ini masuk genre apa ._. -ditabok-**

**abilhikmah**** : Udah kejawab ya.. Hehe..**

**gyumin4ever**** : Wah. Akun kamu banyak kkk.. Nanti bakal tau kok :)**

**MingKyuMingKyu**** : Kyu emang tega! -dilempar bakiak-**

**zagiya . joyers**** : Udah kejawab kok hehehe..**

**gorjazsimba**** : Tenang, Siwon ngga bakal disiksa di sini kok. Tapi di chapter lain mungkin iya ._.v -ditendang ke jurang-**

**trytofindlieta**** : Eonnie selalu review panjang beneeeerrr XD Thanks eonnie :***

**Kyurin Minnie**** : Hi Kyurin, bangapseumnida :) Terima kasih udah review yaa :)**

**JOYELPEU137**** : Ok, tenang aja :D**

**5351**** : Amin, terima kasih doanya :) -kiss-**

**Adekyumin joyer**** : Tuh kan kurang dapet ya feelnya? Sama, saya juga bacanya ngga sreg hueee T.T Maafkan saya T_T**

**Okalee**** : Ngga akan kabur kok, saya kurung nih XD -ditendang-**

**aiueooo**** : Amin, terima kasih doanya.. :)**


End file.
